Nothing is Inevitable
by worthy-of-love4
Summary: Post "Shiva." First Tiva story. Multi-Chapter. What happens after Ziva's father dies? Tiva pregnancy fic.
1. Chapter 1

First Tiva Fanfiction. Post "Shiva." One shot, most likely.

It was one night. They didn't mean for it to happen. They were sad, hurt, vulnerable. Only a few people would argue that it was inevitable, but as he lay wide awake at night staring at the ceiling he remembered the words she said to him years ago in autopsy after Jenny died, "Nothing is inevitable." Does that mean that they consciously chose? Did their emotions have a say at all? Surely they did. It's not like it was just pointless sex. He had wanted it to happen for several years, maybe it wasn't ideal under these circumstances, but it did happen. He did not know. Of all the things in the world to be clueless about why did it have to be this? All of _these _questions he keeps asking himself, except the one he should be asking, "Did she feel anything, too?"

Little did he know that she was lying awake at the same moment asking herself the same thing. Granted, she wasn't thrilled that it happened, but she wasn't upset either. She tried to justify it to herself with the typical 'heat of the moment' crap, but that didn't do it any of her wants to confront him, but that would do more harm than good. "I guess we will just get past this." She tried telling herself. If only that were true.

Going back to work was not easy for either of them. Cases were long and difficult. There were many late nights and weekend calls. They hardly spoke to each other for five weeks until one night after a particularly difficult case, she came up to his desk as he was packing up. "Want to come over to my place?" she said as if nothing was wrong between them.

He slightly hesitated, "Uh, sure."

"Okay, cool... I will see you in a bit." She left without a second glance.

By the time he got there she was already in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was down and curly, the way he loved it, but her face had none of its usual glow. He came in silently and sat on the couch. "You want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." He said like he was distracted. In truth he was not fine, he was terrified.

She sat down on the couch as far away from him as possible holding a glass of water for herself. He thought this unusual, as she normally drinks wine when they're together. He could see her shaking. She was nervous. "Look, we need to talk about what happened." She said, the nervousness clearly expressed in her voice.

He gave a slight, albeit inappropriate, chuckle, "Really? We do, because it seems to me that avoiding it altogether has been the best solution here. We spend one night together and you act like it never happened. Like it is just something you can bring up in casual conversation. And you know what else is -"

"Tony! Please!" She nearly yelled, with her voice watered down by tears. When he looked up at her, her eyes welling up with tears, his own face immediately softened and he regretted raising his voice to her. He scooted over to her and wrapped her in his arm frantically pleading, "Oh my God, Ziva I'm so sorry."

She pulled away from his grasp wiping away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and began, "Tony, I tried to avoid it too, I really did, but now there is no way that we can even try to avoid it any more."

"What are you saying?" he said, genuinely scared.

She took another deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/and favorited! I really appreciate it! **

Tony looked at Ziva, wide-eyed and silent. The tension in the air seemed to get thicker by the second. Ziva couldn't take it anymore, 'Say something!" she said, her voice raised. Tony visibly flinched at her words.

"What do you want me to say?" He replied bitterly. Ziva looked down surprised at his raised tone. She did not usually feel threatened when Tony raised his voice. 'It's probably the hormones' she thought. Before she knew it her eyes were tearing up, but she fought through it,

"I don't know. Maybe hug me and tell me it's going to be okay, that I am not alone in this, that you will be there for me, or any other optimistic crap you can think of to make me feel better because your silence is not helping." By the time Ziva finished, stray tears silently made her way down her cheeks. Tony was still surprised, but he didn't want to lie to her,

"It's just that," he paused, "I thought you were on birth control." He said, which by the look of her face was not what she wanted to hear, but she dignified him with a response.

"I am, well, was, but when my father showed up and everything else happened I forgot to take it for several days. Then I had some bleeding, but I thought it was normal, so moved on. After a month I still didn't have a period, so I went to the doctor and she said that stopping abruptly like that can increase the chance of pregnancy and I guess that must have happened." Ziva explained, growing calmer.

Tony was unsure how to react at first. It has always been hard to see Ziva when she was emotionally vulnerable, especially in the last six weeks. He has always admired her strength and it was hard to see that strength's walls come tumbling down. She has shocked him ever since they were stuck in the elevator. "The post-elevator us" they called themselves. They have been bearing their emotions to each other since then, but a part of him wondered if it weren't for the elevator if things have changed between them. He didn't know, but he would like to think so.

Ziva was more calm, but tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she still would not meet Tony's eyes. He could see that she was genuinely scared. She needed him right now and not just because she was pregnant. So, he scooted over to her and opened his arms. She hesitated at first, but she needed the comfort of his arms around her and his warmth. She went into his arms and put her head on his chest, which only made her cry more. Tony wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and brought his right hand to her head and stroked her hair. They sat there for a while, neither of them keeping track of time. Ziva was no longer shaking while wrapped in Tony's arms and he could feel her body relax more into his. Tony felt Ziva's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He relaxed into her couch and closed his eyes.

As Tony drifted off to sleep he thought that maybe their one night of passion was destined to happen, and perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Though Ziva knew she had many decisions to make in the near future, Tony's mind was already made up. His decision was made the minute she told him she was pregnant. He was going to be there for her every step of the way. He would not forsake her even if things got rough. He was going to be there for her and their child from now on and nothing will tear him away from them.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction so moving the story forward may be a little difficult so any suggestions are welcome. I don't know how often I will update because I am a full time student, but I will try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Tony woke up and found himself laying on Ziva's couch with his arms wrapped around her. She was still asleep and he looked at the time on her DVD player. 1:30 AM. He quietly picked up her sleeping form, went into her bedroom, and gently tucked her in her bed, giving her a kiss on her temple before he left. He left a note on her coffee table that read: "I'll be back soon. T."

Tony got in his car and started driving. He didn't know where too, he just needed to clear his head. A thousand thoughts were going through his brain at a mile a minute and he couldn't process all of them on his own. He did a sharp u-turn and headed towards Gibbs' house.

Tony pulled his car up to the side of the road and took a deep breath before leaving his car. He walked into Gibbs' house, saw that he was not on the couch so headed to the basement. He came down the stairs and saw his boss sitting at his table doing woodwork, his glasses on, jar of bourbon beside him, and chisel in hand. Gibbs looked up at Tony with a questioning look, "What are you doing here, DiNozzo?"

Tony stopped at the bottom of the stairs awkwardly keeping his hand on the railing. "Oh, you know, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd might -" Gibbs glanced at him with his classic, 'cut the crap' look. Tony sighed in exasperation,

"Alright, fine, you got me." He walked around as he talked. "Ever since the bombing Ziva and I have been telling each other more things, sharing more. I argued with her less, I saw her smile more, and then Eli showed up and things got crazy. After he died she showed up at my place one night. She told me she didn't want to be alone. We didn't talk, I just held her. It was a hard time for all of us and we were both hurting. I know it's a stupid thing to say, Boss, but it really did just happen. I know I should probably regret it because of the circumstances, but I don't."

"You love her" GIbbs said, matter of factly.

"I didn't say that" denied Tony.

"You can stop lying to me DiNozzo I've known for years."

"Boss, we're co-workers." Tony said, not understanding.

"And?"

"And there are rules against that."

Gibbs sighed, "Well, there are rules and there are exceptions, DiNozzo. The rule is me. You and Ziva are the exception."

"What do you mean, boss?" He was still unsure as to what Gibbs was saying.

"I'm saying, go get her, DiNozzo, until you lose her to someone else" said Gibbs proudly.

"Uh, that's not gonna happen, Boss." He said stammering

"Why?"

"There's something else."

"Well, spit it out DiNozzo." Gibbs said desperately.

"Ziva is...pregnant." He said, with hesitation in his voice.

"Oh?" Gibbs sounded almost unfazed. This angered Tony to the point on yelling,

"Oh?! That's all you have to say to me! I just found out that I'm going to be a father and all you have to say is 'oh?' I want to be there for Ziva and I want to raise our child with her, but I'm not ready for this." Tony was breathing heavily. Gibbs came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and in a calm voice,

"Nobody is ready for a baby, DiNozzo. Just like how we're never ready when a terrorist blows up a building, but we get through it. We take it because it is our job, we fight to protect others before ourselves, and we never turn our backs on our families. Sure, we might come out with scrapes, bruises, or bullet wounds, but we heal and we get stronger. It makes us stronger. This journey that you are about to embark on is gonna be bigger than each of you, but you two are stronger together and you will get through it together. Parenthood is teamwork. This is your team now, DiNozzo. Don't screw it up." Gibbs gave Tony one last pat on the shoulder and turned and went back to his table.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony was truly touched by Gibbs' words. Not looking up from his woodwork, Gibbs gave Tony a nod and with a slight smile said,

"Go on, get out of here." Which Tony knew was the closest thing he would get to a 'you're welcome' from Gibbs.

Tony drove back to Ziva's with Gibbs' words playing in his head like a single song on repeat. By the time he arrived in her parking lot it was nearly 2:30. He let himself in with her spare key and silently made his way to her bedroom. He saw that Ziva was still asleep and slipped in beside her. He lay on his side with his front to her back and put his arms around her middle. He placed his head on the same pillow as hers and whispered in her ear, "I'm in." He couldn't feel her move, or react, but he knew his partner well enough to tell that she was smiling.

A/N: Thanks again for all the motivation! I know what I am going to do with the next chapter, but I am having trouble thinking of a future conflict. All of the usual ones, (kidnapping, shooting, break up, etc.) but that won't be for a few more chapters. Keep rating and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke up from a dreamless sleep at 5:00 AM. His arms were still around Ziva which was surprising because she usually awake at this time, but he understood why. He thought that he would surprise her with breakfast to make up for the complexity of last night. About fifteen minutes later he had the French Toast and bacon cooking on the griddle and had fresh coffee ready. He turned around from the stove and saw Ziva standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her hand blocking the bright light from her eyes. Tony went over to her and led her to the table by the hand. In an exaggerated French accent he said, "Bonjour, mon cherie. Would you like some French Toast?" All Ziva could do was laugh while he brought her a plate with three slices of French Toast, some bacon, and a glass of orange juice. She shrugged,

"Uh, is there any coffee?"

"Yes, but it is not for you." Said Tony, taking a sip from his travel coffee mug.

"What? Why not?" Ziva said, annoyed. Tony turned off the stove and made his way across the room with his own plate, except his had more bacon. He sat across from her before he spoke again, only this time he was serious,

"Caffeine's not good for the baby." Ziva turned from his gaze and looked down at her plate as she cut another piece of French Toast. "We didn't really talk last night." She just kept looking down, not meeting his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" She said, nonchalantly. He looked up at her and his eyes not leaving hers until she met them with her own.

"Yes, I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't know if that night was going to be treated like another one of your one night stands. I thought that it meant nothing and the day after you would regret it" Anxiety was clear in her voice.

"Ziva, I don't regret a single thing from that night. I only wish it happened under different circumstances." He reached across the table and took her hand. "It meant everything to me."

"Me too." Ziva said with tears in her eyes. Tony got up from his chair and knelt in front of her prompting her to sit sideways. He put her hands on her knees, calmed her with his rare soft voice that only she gets to hear,

"No one is ever ready for this, but we are in this together, all right. From now on we are a team, outside of work. I will be by your side every step of the way. You are not alone and I will not leave you. I know guys always say that and any other cliches they can think of, but I am not telling you this to make you feel better. I am telling you this because I mean it more than anything. Trust me, Ziva. We are stronger together, we belong together. This kid is going to be amazing because you are amazing. I love you."

When Tony finished Ziva's tears streaked her smooth, soft skin. She was speechless, so much so that her voice was barely a whisper,

"Tony." He rose to her level and kissed her. It was not heated with passion like their first one was those weeks ago. No, this kiss was tender and he put all his love into it. All those years of lying to himself over his feelings for Ziva were all resolved with just this one kiss. This kiss said to her, "I'm all in and there's no way I'm giving up this time."

A/N: I don't know how many times I can thank you all! It's really motivating me to write more. This chapter was based off of the song 'All In' by Lifehouse. If you don't know it, check it out because I think it is perfect for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating quicker, school was tough.**

Both Tony and Ziva knew that going into work that morning was going to be difficult. They didn't know how they were going to tell the team, or how they were going to react. The car ride was silent as well as the walk in. Their hands were intertwined the entire time as a sense of security and strength. Neither said a word as the elevator brought them to the squad room. Before the elevator doors opened they let go of each other's hands and took a deep breath. Having to walk into the squad room like nothing has happened was hard for both of them, but they put on their faces and pretended that everything was perfect.

Tony and Ziva noticed McGee first who questioningly looked at them, surprised to see them come in together. Tony saw this and turned on his immature, comedic self. "Hey, McGoo what's with the face?"

McGee stuttered, "Uh, uh you guys just came in together which is weird." Tony sighed,

"Ever heard of a coincidence McGee?"

"There's no such thing, according to Gibbs." McGee said nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe this is an exception." Tony was starting to get annoyed. Ziva gave him a cautious look. Luckily, they were saved by Gibbs walking in and hanging up his cell phone.

"We got a dead Marine, Quantico, grab your gear." He said, urgently. Ziva was packing up her stuff as McGee and Tony headed for elevator. Gibbs stopped by her desk and looked at the guys.

"You two go in the van with Ducky, we'll meet you there." Ziva nervously looked at Gibbs. He gestured for her to come with him and they waited for the elevator doors to close. After it started its descent Gibbs flipped the emergency switch. His face was stern and his voice very straight forward.

"I know, Ziva." Ziva gave him a look of disbelief, though she knew what he was talking about. She wanted an explanation. After a long pause,

"DiNozzo came to my house this morning and told me. He was beside himself, he didn't know what to do. Don't be mad at him for not telling you. It was late, he was stressed so I gave him some advice. He would have told you eventually, but I wanted to tell you before he did. I take it the rest of the team doesn't know." She nodded. "Good, you work out with DiNozzo when you want to tell everyone including the director. In the meantime, I will let you come on this case, but you won't get too close to the crime scene, or do anything else that can hurt you. Just interview the witnesses just so McGee doesn't get all Mr. Defensive on us and complains that you aren't doing anything, okay?" Ziva nodded. Gibbs flipped the switch back on and the elevator continued its journey. Gibbs reached over to Ziva and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Oh, and, uh congratulations." Ziva just gave him a soft smile.

Ziva and Gibbs arrived at the house of the crime. The rest of the team had already started analyzing the scene, but did not get much accomplished without Gibbs. Tony told him about the victim and the crime scene and Gibbs sent Ziva to interview the distraught wife of the victim. When she was done she waited for the team by the open front door of the house. After a few minutes Ziva caught the whiff of fumes coming from inside of the house. The smell of blood and chemicals overtook her body. She ran across the lawn to the side yard and vomited behind a tree.

Tony saw Ziva running and followed her. When he caught up to her she was bent over with her hands on her knees. Tony came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. In a calming voice he asked, "Are you okay?" Ziva coughed a few times before standing up straight and answering him.

"Yeah, I'm fine the smell just got to me I guess." She was still catching her breath.

"Okay, well I think we're about to head out so the smell shouldn't bother you anymore." He said rubbing her back.

"Why did you go to Gibbs' last night?" She asked.

"I take it he told you then?" Tony retorted. Ziva nodded.

"Yeah, that's why he had you and McGee leave before us. So why did you go?" They started to walk slowly back towards the cars while everyone else packed up their supplies. Tony let out a long sigh.

"Well, you were still sleeping and I needed to clear my head and before I knew it I was in front of his house. I was nervous, not that I told him that, but he knew. I told him everything and he just gave me advice, that's all."

"What did he say?" Ziiva inquired. Tony looked at her eyes.

"He gave us his blessing. He said that we're the exception." He told her. He smiled then took her hand and kissed it, making sure no one was watching.

"So how are we going to tell everyone else?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we'll figure that out later, everyone except the director." Tony said with a grin. Ziva laughed and smiled back at him as they walked to the car.

A/N: I don't know if I'm going to show them telling everybody. Still trying to work on a further conflict that has not been done yet, but they have all been done it seems. I guess I'll think of something sooner, or later. Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. School has been crazy. So to make up for that time here is an extra long chapter. So at this point Vance is still here.**

Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva to drive back to NCIS with him. The ride was awkwardly silent even though Gibbs knew what happened. It wasn't until about ten minutes into the ride when Gibbs said the first words, "The director is expecting you in his office when we get back." A look of confusion passed between Tony and Ziva. Tony asked,

"What do you mean he's expecting us?"

"I told him you were going to be there."

"Okay, why?"

Gibbs just smirked and pushed on the gas pedal.

When they returned to NCIS Tony and Ziva headed to director Vance's office. His assistant let them in and they went over to his desk. Without looking up he said, "DiNozzo, David, Gibbs told me you would be here." Another look of uncertainty passed between them.

"Uh, why?" Tony questioned. Vance looked up from his desk.

"He told me you two had something to tell me." He folded his hands and leaned back in his chair. "So talk." Ziva looked at Tony, silently begging him to say everything. He nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Okay, so uh after Ziva's father died we were, um." He paused, "Together." Vance raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to continue. "And now I'm just hoping that you don't do anything drastic, you know, like break the team up this time."

Vance tilted his head, "And why would I do that, DiNozzo?"

Tony hesitated, "Well, sir, because Ziva is pregnant."

The director stared at them for a full minute before speaking again, "All right. Well, David you are going to be on desk duty from now on." He said satisfied.

"Wait, you are okay with this?" She asked

"Yes, actually. I believe congratulations are in order." Vance was completely laid back.

"You're not going to split us up?" Questioned Tony.

"No. That will be all." Vance waved them to the door.

They exited the director's office in complete shock. Ziva sarcastically asked, "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Tony replied, just as sarcastic.

Gibbs saw Tony and Ziva walk back into the bullpen and put on a smug grin. Ziva went sat back at her desk and Tony walked over to Gibbs' who pretended not to see him approaching. "What in the hell did you do to Vance?" Tony asked sarcastically. Gibbs gave a slight chuckle,

"You don't want to know." Tony walked back to his desk in silence. A smile passed between him and Ziva.

Only moments later Ziva's face went pale and she muttered, "Oh, shit." She flew out of her chair and ran to the bathroom nearly knocking over a stunned McGee.

"What's with Ziva?" He asked to no one in particular. Tony walked over to McGee and patted him on the shoulder,

"She's fine McShocker, get back to work." He said quickly and then followed Ziva's path.

By the time Tony got into the women's bathroom Ziva was at the sink rinsing out her mouth when she noticed him. She looked exasperated, but embarrassed for him to see her like that again. "Hey, you okay?" He said walking over to her. She leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, it just sucks. You didn't have to come check on me."

Tony ignored her second statement. "How often does it happen?"

"Maybe a couple times a morning, sometimes not at all. It depends really. Sometimes something will trigger it, like earlier, but it passes." She started to tear up and wiped your eyes. "Great, now I'm crying again." Tony came and put his arm around her.

"Hey, you're all right." He said softly.

"No, I'm not. I'm a mess." Tears made their way down her cheeks. Tony cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Yes, you are a mess, but that is what life is: one big mess. You can clean it up all you want, but in time it always gets messy again. Trying to keep the mess clean is hard, but if anyone can it's you. Especially the two of us." He pulled her closer. "We'll do it together, okay?" He felt her nod against his chest and he put his cheek on the top of her head. "We better get back, don't want McGee to complain." He pulled away and wiped one of her stray tears away with his thumb. She smiled and followed him out the door.

When they returned Gibbs had the same grin on his face. When they passed his desk he quietly said to them, "I told you, you're better together." Prompting a smile from them and a questioning look from McGee.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." The rest of them said in unison.

"No, there is definitely something."

"Chill, McGullible. Don't want you head to explode now do we." Joked Tony. McGee ignored him and went back to staring at his computer.

Gibbs was on a coffee break and Tony, Ziva, and McGee were in the squad room waiting for Abby to process evidence. They were all minding their own business when McGee slammed his hands on his desk, stood up, and walked up to Tony and spoke loud enough for Ziva to hear.

"Okay, something is up between you two. What is going on?"

Tony laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Chill-ax McGoo, maybe it's just one of those days." Almost as if on cue his desk phone rang and he answered it. "Abby wants us down in her lab, let's go."

The elevator ride was awkwardly silent before the sound of loud music surrounded them. Abby turned around when they entered. In her usual jovial voice, "Ooh good, you're here!" She grabbed Tony and Ziva's hands and dragged them in. "Okay, so at the scene Ziva said there was a smell and I figured out what it was."

McGee interjected.

"Wait, I didn't smell anything and she was barely even there."

"Well, maybe you're just unobservant, McGee." Abby continued. "Anyway, I found traces of chlorine bleach on the victim's skin and hair follicles. Since there was very little blood on the floor this means that someone must have crudely scrubbed the place down with bleach in hope of hiding any evidence, some of which may have rubbed off on the victim's skin, which is what I'm trying to figure out. Unfortunately, very few prints were found because of this so it is going to take me longer to process. I'm working on them now."

"Thanks, Abby." Tony said while him and McGee headed for the door. Ziva offered Abby a pat on the shoulder, another thank you, and followed the guys. By the time Ziva could see out the door she saw the elevator doors close and tried to rush out of the lab. Before she went two feet Abby pressed a button on a remote and the silver door closed in front of her. She turned around and faced Abby.

"What?" She questioned. Abby smirked at her.

"I have been in hidden contact with McGee and he tells me that something is up between you and Tony."

Ziva looked at her in disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about, Abby."

"That is a lie. You are lying to me. Now, tell me, what is going on? Why are you the only one who smelled the bleach? It's a strong smell, how did they not smell it especially if you weren't even in the room?"

Ziva looked away and took a deep breath She knew that lying would get her nowhere. "Okay, there is something."

Abby leaned against the table and put her head on her fist and raised her eyebrows. Ziva rolled her eyes and continued.

"After my father died I was in a very bad place and one night I didn't want to be alone so I just drove and eventually found myself at Tony's. Seeing him at the door and opening his arms to me made me start crying again. We didn't say anything all he did was comfort me. I just ran into his arms. I felt helpless. He let me drench his shirt and he wrapped his arms tighter around me and just held me. He shushed me and occasionally kissed me on the head. I felt like a child being calmed by a parent, but for once I didn't feel alone. Before I knew it I was kissing him and he was kissing me back. We didn't try to stop it from going any further, we let it happen. I let it happen, Abby. I usually don't just let something like that happen, but it was Tony. It was..." She blushed. "I didn't regret a single minute of it, which is wrong because it was right after my father died, but he gave me comfort when I needed it most. He made me feel important when I was feeling nothing but guilty. We both tried to forget about it, but this wasn't just a one night stand that could be forgotten like last nights drink. I tried to move past it, tried to forget. I didn't talk to Tony for weeks which was hard, but if anything it made it worse. Then something changed that and avoiding it was out of the question."

Abby tilted her head and examined Ziva's emotions, "Why, what changed?"

Ziva hesitated, "I'm pregnant."

Abby jumped up from her relaxed position and pulled Ziva into a bone crushing hug. She jumped up and down and twirled Ziva with her chanting, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I knew there was something. Oh, dear what about Gibbs?"

Ziva laughed. "Gibbs knows, he gave me and Tony his blessing." Abby hugged her again.

"Well, it's about time."

"There's more."

"What, what is it?" Abby was eager for more.

"This morning, Tony told me he loved me."

"Aww, how sweet." She saw Ziva's uncertainty. "What's wrong? Don't you love him back?"

"I don't know, Abby. I feel like he just told me because of this, but he told me that wasn't the reason. I just don't know. Why is he telling me this now? Is it just because I'm having his child, or is it something that he truly means? And if he does mean it, why did he say it now and not any other time?"

Abby put her hands on Ziva's shoulders. "Okay, okay. Ziva calm down. I know Tony. He has been in love with you for a while now. He was probably waiting for the right time to tell you, and that happened to be the right time. Don't be mad at him for that."

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Abby, you always know what to say. And thanks for listening and for being here."

"I'll always be here." Abby gave Ziva a hug before pressing the button that opened the door to the lab and let her leave.

At the same time in the elevator. McGee flipped the emergency switch and turned to Tony, "Talk" He sternly said with his arms crossed. Tony chuckled,

"What?"

"Something is going on between you and Ziva. Abby thinks so too that's why she locked Ziva into her lab. Now, ever since Eli came to town you and Ziva have been acting strange. What is going on?"

Tony sighed and knew he wasn't going to get out of this. He could be stuck in the elevator with McGee all night if he didn't explain himself. Tony turned off the immature jokester before he spoke, "I love her."

McGee didn't seem the least bit bothered, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Now how did you know?"

"It's obvious, though you and Ziva are the only ones who don't see it. So, is that it?"

"No, it's not. She showed up at mine after her father died. Said she didn't want to be alone. We were both hurting, her especially. I held her, calmed her. Nothing more. Then she kissed me. Neither of us tried to stop it and things got more heated." He paused. "If you haven't already figure it out, we slept together. It couldn't have happened at a worse time, but it did. I wanted it, she wanted it, I'm not feeling any guilt."

McGee looked at him and crossed his arms, "Then what happened at the crime scene and Ziva running out of the squad room?"

"She got sick."

"That's odd, I've never seen her sick. Why?"

"She's pregnant, McGee."

McGee's mouth dropped, "What are you gonna do? Is Vance going to split you up again?"

"Actually, no. We went to talk to him and he seemed surprisingly okay with it. Gibbs did something. God, I'm not ready for this."

McGee smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, come on stop whining. You'll be great," He flipped the switch. "and that is a fact."

Tony looked at him confused, "Thanks, McGoo." McGee grinned.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone reading. I am having a little trouble continuing this. I'm not entirely sure where to go next or how far ahead I should skip. I will try to not go this long without updating again. I can not guarantee an update every day, but if they do get to be longer the chapters will also be longer. Don't forget to R+R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had midterms this week. This coming week I'm on spring break so I'll be able to write more. Enjoy!**

Tony and Ziva barely talked to each other the rest of the day. Several different leads started to follow through and then dissolve, so they were no closer to solving the case. It was near eleven at night before Gibbs gave them leave to go. Tony, Ziva, and McGee all walked out in silence which was equally as awkward as the elevator ride earlier that day. They went their separate ways without any eye contact. Tony and Ziva got into his car before anything was said. After both took a simultaneous deep breath Ziva spoke,

"I told Abby."

"I told McGee." Tony replied quickly. "They were both planning to confront us, they were going to find out eventually,"

"Yeah, I guess so." She paused. "Will you, um, stay with me again tonight?"

Tony looked at her and put his hand on her cheek. "Of course I will. Can we just stop back at my place so I can get some things?" Ziva nodded.

When they got to Tony's apartment Ziva didn't make any effort to get out of the car until Tony came around and opened her door. "Come on, let's go." He held out his hand. She laughed.

"I can stay in the car, Tony."

"No, you can't. Come on."

Ziva sighed begrudgingly and took his hand. When they got to his door Ziva's heart rate increased, remembering what happened the last time she stood here. They entered and the tension in the room immediately heightened. They both looked at each other, feeling it become tangible. Tony decided to vocalize their thoughts. "I know I feel it, too." Ziva smiled, but before she could respond Tony smashed his lips against hers. She breathed in and put one arm behind his neck and her other hand on his cheek. He led her over to lay on his couch. He climbed on top of her and their kissing became more passionate. Ziva abruptly pushed against his chest forcing them apart. "Uh oh." She pleaded as she bolted off the couch and ran to his bathroom.

Tony could hear Ziva retching from his place in the living room. He waited until he couldn't hear her anymore and made his way to her. He found her brushing her teeth. "Hey, that's my toothbrush." He jokingly exclaimed. After she finished she answered.

"Then burn it." She said begrudgingly.

"Nah, it's okay I don't mind. I thought it didn't happen at night."

She sighed, "This is the first time, but I guess it can. Are you ready to go."

Tony looked around and walked back into his room to look for a bag. "Uh, yeah just give me a few." After throwing a T-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and a change of clothes for tomorrow, Tony made sure that Ziva was not in the room while he reached under his bed and brought out a small package and discreetly hid it in his bag. She was patiently waiting on the couch when he returned with a smile on his face, "All right, let's go." She took his outstretched hand as they made their way to his car.

They made it back to Ziva's 20 minutes later. She was yawning as soon as they walked through the door. Tony looked at her, "You tired?" Ziva yawned again.

"Yeah I am. I've been getting tired more quickly, too." Tony made a sad face and hugged her.

"I wish that I could take some of that from you."

"It's not so bad, really."

"Yeah, but still. Do you want to just go to bed then?"

She nodded and yawned at the same time. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Tony smiled. "Don't be. You got to take care of yourself more now, but you can do it." He leaned down and gave her a light peck on the lips. "I'll be in soon." She nodded again and headed for her bedroom.

Tony sat on Ziva's couch and pulled the small box out of his bag. He opened it and looked at what was inside. He traced his finger over the shape and contemplated if this was the right time to give it to her. It has been too long and everything that has happened recently made him realize that life was too short and he would be damned if he waited another day. He closed the box and slipped it back into his bag. He walked into Ziva's room only to find her already snuggled under the covers. He placed his bag on the floor and stripped down to his boxers. He slipped into bed next to her and was about to put his arms around her when she turned over and gently pushed him onto his back. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her right arm across his abdomen. Tony's hands instinctually wrapped around her, one hand on her waist and the other running idly through her hair. Ziva sighed. "Thank you, Tony." Tony didn't say anything, but kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. They both drifted off into a deep and uninterrupted sleep.

Tony woke up the next morning to a dip in the bed. He promptly opened his eyes and saw Ziva running out the door to the bathroom. He rose from the bed and followed her. He saw her hovering over the toilet, her hair falling down the sides of her face. He knelt down next to her and gathered her thick curls in his hand, rubbing her back with the other. When she finished she coughed a 'thank you' and sat down breathing heavily. Tony brushed some stray hairs out of her face. "How about you brush your teeth and get dressed and I think I have something that will make you feel better." Ziva smiled. Tony stood and reached his hand out to her and she gladly took it to help her off the floor. He left her to get ready, went back to the bedroom to get dressed, and pulled the small package out of his bag.

Ziva was still in the bathroom when he exited the room. He made his way to her kitchen to fix him and Ziva a quick breakfast of cereal and toast. She came into the kitchen a few minutes later only to find Tony already sitting down at the table. She looked at him surprised and sat across from him. Tony reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" Ziva smiled and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"I have something for you and I hope it makes you feel better." He put the box that he was hiding in his lap on the table and slid it over to Ziva. She looked at it questioningly and took the lid off to reveal a black velvet box. She tilted the top of the box open and her eyes and mouth went wide.

Inside was a medium sized chrome heart pendant on a black twine chain. The heart reflected the light which made it shine all the more. She ran her fingers over it feeling the cool metal under her fingertips. She looked at Tony with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful, Tony." Then a realization dawned on her. "Wait a second, we have been really busy at work. How did you find the time to get this?" Tony looked at her, his eyes sincere.

"I didn't need to find the time because I bought it about three and a half years ago." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"After helping each other through Jenny's death I started to think, but then Vance split us up, giving me more time to think. Waking up every morning to planes launching and the constant clatter of boots on a metal floor was terrible. What made those months the most terrible was not getting to see your face everyday. I started thinking about my true feelings for you and thought I may even love you. I hated thinking about what you were doing in Israel and I hated being so far away from you. When I saw you after those four months my heart just soared, but when you told me you left someone behind it sunk. I still thought about my feelings for a while and I was pretty sure I knew then. Then everything with Rivkin happened and I saw how much you hated me even though I did it for you. When you stayed behind in Israel made me realize how much I truly loved you, though I wouldn't see it until months later. When I found out that you were dead, my life just stopped. I couldn't function without you there to help keep me in line. I refused to believe you were dead. That's why I proposed the mission. I needed to take down whoever did that to you and I needed to find you. I didn't care if I died out there just as long as you were alive and safe, though there was no value in hoping at the time. When I saw you sitting across from me I thought I was dead. I couldn't believe you were alive and right in front of me. After we got back I made a promise to myself: I wasn't going to let anything else get in my way of my feelings. That's when I bought this. I was saving it for the right time, but then everything with Mike Franks, and you dad, and Ray happened and it made me question myself again, but I still couldn't deny how I really felt. Our night together after your father died was one of the best nights in my entire life. We have been through so much together, but this one was different, probably because it dealt with a family member. I knew soon after that I was giving this to you one way or another. Then you told me you were pregnant and I knew that the time was now. It took me damn near three years to gain the courage to give this to you, but it's all been worth it. This is the right time, this feels right. I love you, Ziva and I'm not afraid to show it anymore."

Tears flowed from Ziva's eyes and no words came out of her mouth. It was hard to render her speechless, but Tony managed to do it. She stood up from her seat and crossed the table. Tony stood up from his seat just before she got over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him. Tony's arms went around her waist and he leaned into the kiss. She reluctantly pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. She smiled at him as a silent thank you and he returned it running his hand up and down her back. He gave her one last quick peck."Let's get to work."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I am still having trouble thinking of a future conflict that hasn't been done and if I want to skip any time. Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I want to apologize for how long this took. Inspiration has been hard to find recently and Stats class is killing me. I hope to not take this long in the future!**

**This chapter is mainly about Ziva telling Tony more details of her pregnancy and some of the future struggles she may face. She is questioning her feelings and looking inside herself to find strength.**

On a lazy Friday night after work Tony and Ziva sat on his couch watching a movie. They were half laying on it Ziva leaning against him, his arms around her mid section. They were quiet while the movie started, but about half an hour in Tony finally started talking.

"So this week has been crazy and hectic and I kept wanting to ask, but never seemed to get the chance. So, how far along are you?"

Ziva smiled at his consideration.

"About six weeks. A lot of women don't even know by then, but since I went to the doctor as soon as I thought something was wrong she was able to tell. I was four weeks then. Oh, that reminds me I want to show you something."

Ziva got up from the couch and walked across the room to the shelf her purse was laying on. She got out what appeared to be a photo of some sort. Tony sat up and she came over to him and handed him the photo. A fuzzy black and white field lay before him. Tony knew it was an ultrasound, but did not know what he was looking for and squinted at it. Ziva laughed and pointed to a small black dot no bigger than the tip of his index finger.

"Right there, see it?" She said like it was obvious. Tony only squinted harder and moved the photo closer to his face on purpose. He straightened his eyes and pulled it away while she chuckled. He smiled at her then leaned over to kiss her head.

"Yeah, I see it. That's our baby?" Ziva felt a shudder go through her hearing him say, 'our baby' not 'the baby' or 'your baby.'

She smiled and nodded. "That's our baby." He set the picture on the coffee table and took her into his arms and kissed her. He fell back into the diagonal of his couch with a slight 'wee' taking Ziva with him. They both laughed and he caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

"So when are you due?" He asked.

"October 22nd. Right in the middle of fall." She answered. Tony sighed.

"I've always loved the fall. This is a date I'll remember." He kissed her again.

"What about the day it's actually born?"

"Well, of course I'll remember that. It will probably be one of the best days of my life."

"Even if I am screaming, yelling at you, telling you 'I hate you,' and breaking your hand?" She chuckled. Tony smiled and leaned closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"Even if you become the Incredible Hulk and turn green." Tony said. They both laughed for a solid minute before he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you so much, Ziva." He then gently placed his hand on her stomach and whispered. "And I love you, too." Ziva's eyes teared up when he said this and Tony comforted her with another loving kiss.

She knew Tony was dead serious about raising their child with her. She could see it in his eyes. She also knew that he would do anything for her and now their baby. However, one major aspect about her future with Tony was still undecided. He has told her twice that he loves her, and once to their unborn child, but she still wasn't sure whether she loved him or not.

Feelings were not an easy thing to admit to herself, especially when it came to Tony. Him saying that he has been in love with her since Jenny made it even worse. She felt pressured to make a decision, but what if it was the wrong one? What if she didn't love him? What if she did? Does she obligingly love Tony because of their child? She was still not sure. She didn't know and it made her nervous. She did not want to lose any sleep over this. She wanted to know, and now, but the war between her heart and her head was making it damn near impossible.

Ziva lay wide awake in the middle of the night while Tony snored softly beside her. Her body was restless and she had to get up and walk around. She wandered into Tony's bathroom and took a paper cup from under his sink then filled it with water. Sipping the water, she sunk down to the floor and leaned against the vanity. She felt like crying, but no tears seemed to come. A choked sob escaped her mouth, which she quickly covered with her hands remembering that Tony was sleeping in the next room. The events of earlier had taken a toll on her. Of all the things she still didn't know, only one thing was certain: She loved their baby. Though it was no bigger than a quarter of an inch in size, she still loved it. She loved it the minute she found out she was pregnant.

"What do I do?" she whispered aloud, "Do I tell him what I feel now, or wait until I know? What if I never know." She put her head in her hands. "He loves me, he loves you, I love you. Do I love him? I don't know. He's loved me for a long time. There were times when I thought I loved him, thought I finally came to terms with my true feelings, but there was always something that made me question it. Everything always seemed to come back to him. That night with your father happened for a reason and there's a reason you are here as well. I can't string him along forever." She sighed. "I'm not usually like this. I'm usually a stone wall that doesn't let anything through. I'm slowly crumbling." Her hands went to her stomach. "There may be times where you might think that I don't love you, but I do. I don't know if you are a boy or a girl, what color hair you'll have, if you'll have your father's eyes, my temper, or whether you will be an Olympic athlete or a concert pianist, but I love you more than life itself." She paused. "Help me through this. Help me be strong for you... and your father."

A/N: This chapter is not the best, in my opinion, but they will be better in the future. I'm thinking of skipping some time, but I haven't decided how far ahead I should go. I estimated Ziva's due date on the assumption that the events taking place in the episode happen a couple weeks after the date the episode aired. I know we don't always know for sure what the exact dates for things are, but this is the one I'm going with. Try not to make too much of a big deal about it, or think about it too much. Thanks to everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**I so sorry this took so long! I am in the last month of my current semester in college and needless to say my professors are piling it on. I have some future chapters in my mind already I just need to get them down. Hopefully the next update will not take this long. Thanks!**

Two weeks have passed since Ziva's meltdown and it has been a struggle ever since. She was still unsure of her feelings towards Tony and thankfully he hasn't pressed her for an answer. This was a sensitive time for her and she appreciated him for giving her some space. Though she almost seemed to have too much space from being on desk duty everyday. She has tried to bargain with the director and Gibbs to let her go on one field assignment, but both repeatedly refused. She was bored out of her mind. She did not belong at a desk, she belonged out there with the rest of her team. She enjoyed the pleasant rush of adrenaline she got when Gibbs said, "Grab your gear." It was always hard to break news to families, but she was able to bring them closure and the look of thanks on their faces made everything worth it. She wasn't able to be a part of that as much anymore and she felt like she was out of the loop and that was not a good place for her to be in. She was kept away from the investigation when her father died and it was hard enough for her then, but now it's almost constant. Granted, she was involved with investigating, but it was hard for her to not be there from beginning to end.

It was hard for her to find anything good about desk duty, but there were a few: she didn't have to worry about getting sick at a crime scene, nor did she have to worry about being exposed to anything harmful. It may have been better for the baby, but it was not necessarily better for her. She knew she had to be more selfless than ever now which was not necessarily hard for her, just different.

She had a lot more time to think about things, maybe even a little too much. She had a doctors appointment coming up, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Tony about it. "He has a right to know." She thought. Tony has been amazing through all of this, one main problem was that she didn't know what they were. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend, or just happened to be having a child together? They weren't married or even engaged, so how would she explain this to someone, especially to her doctor. It was questions like these that filled her days, at least when she was alone.

Ziva heard the telltale "ding" of the elevator and Tony, McGee, and Gibbs walked in. Tony bounded over to Ziva and gave her a kiss on the cheek. McGee rolled his eyes and Gibbs blurted, "DiNozzo! What did I say?" Tony stood at attention as Gibbs passed him.

"Sorry, boss, I couldn't resist." He said with a sly smile which Ziva returned. Gibbs continued like nothing happened.

"So, what did you find out?" He said, directed at Ziva.

"Not much. Mostly that Petty Officer Jackson had numerous off shore bank accounts which hints that he had a gambling problem due to several large deposits and withdrawals, but nothing more than that, unfortunately." She stated.

"McGee, see if you can trace those accounts, and if you can't do it, do it anyway. DiNozzo, what about the wife?"

Tony wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy staring at Ziva

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs nearly yelled. Tony came out of his reverie.

"Yes, boss."

"Where is the wife?"

"Um, not here, Boss."

"What do you mean 'not here' go find her!"

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs finally let go of the breath he was holding and gave Ziva a sarcastic smile.

The case ended abruptly when there was a surprise confession from the victim's lawyer who apparently committed the crime and it was only after an overnight of proving that he did it that the evidence finally pointed to him. The whole team was exhausted, which led Tony and Ziva back to her place with very few words between the two, for she was asleep as soon as the car started. Tony had to nearly carry her up to her apartment. She didn't even take her shoes off when she collapsed on the bed. Tony had to practically tuck her in like a child. An action which gave him a tremendous sense of pride. Knowing that he would be doing the same thing in a few short years made him smile.

Then it all dawned on him. The reality that he was going to be a father hit him like a ton of bricks. He thought that in the past few weeks that it all had set in. It turns out he couldn't have been more wrong. Tony laid on the bed with his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Should he and Ziva get married, or should he run away? His inner conscience told him that there was no way in hell that he was walking away from her. He knew that was a cowardly move, and he liked to think that he was no coward. He gave her his word. He can't turn his back on her. If he did then everything that Gibbs had told him was a lie and Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a liar.

He stayed in that same spot for what felt like hours. He felt Ziva wrap her arms around his own. He looked down at her. He couldn't help but feel guilty of his previous thoughts. Of course he wasn't leaving her. He could never do that to her or their baby. He knew that he wanted to be the father that his own dad never was. He needed to take care of them, only he didn't quite know where to start.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sure most of you are hoping for Tiva to become canon on the next episode. As always, suggestions are welcome and don't forget to rate and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I wish I didn't have to apologize every time I updated, but I am sorry for taking so long. There have been tests, sickness, presentations, more tests, and life in general. Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 10. **

Ziva was now ten weeks pregnant and her and Tony were in an exam room waiting for her doctor. She was somewhat nervous, but also excited to see what the baby looked like and hopefully see the heartbeat. Tony knew that she was nervous by her lack of eye contact and twisting her hands together. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "It's gonna be okay. All right?" She nodded and squeezed his hand back.

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Jackson entered. She said with a bubbly voice, "Hi, Ziva how are you?" and gives her a quick hug. She looks at Tony and extends her hand to him. "Oh, hi, you must be Tony? It's nice to meet you."

Tony shook her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you, too." Dr. Jackson walked to the other side of the exam table and looked at the tablet she was carrying.

"So, all your tests from you first appointment came back okay, so now we'll just wait for the genetic testing results to get back."

Ziva nodded as Dr. Jackson instructed her to lie back on the exam table. Dr. Jackson started to press on her stomach, "So, how is the morning sickness?"

Ziva answered, "It's not quite as bad as before, but it still happens a few days a week."

Dr. Jackson nodded. "Okay, that should start to go away in the next two weeks or so. Any other unusual symptoms?" Ziva shook her head. "Alright, let's see if we can find the heartbeat today." She squeezed some gel onto Ziva's stomach and turned on the machine in front of them As she placed the probe onto Ziva's stomach a fuzzy black and white field appeared on the screen. Ziva reached her hand towards Tony who took it both of his and rested his chin on them.

They both looked toward the screen and saw the image of their baby appear. They could make out a small body with a large, oversized head, two arms, and two legs. Tony, who had to make his opinions known, and to try and calm Ziva's nerves, said in his witty tone of voice, "It looks like an alien." To which both Ziva and Dr. Jackson laughed. Ziva looked at him at smiled and he rubbed her hand in return. Dr. Jackson kept the probe steady, but it looked like the baby was moving in different directions. She laughed and smiled,

"Baby's moving like crazy, look at that. I think I'll still be able to find the heartbeat, though" She moved the probe around some more and the image changed. They could no longer see the full body, but saw an oval-like shape pulsating. Dr. Jackson held the probe steady and pointed to the screen with her other hand.

"Baby looks great and there's the heartbeat." She said in a joyful voice. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. He brought her hand to his lips again and smiled at her. Tears began to form in her eyes. Dr. Jackson then hit a button on the keyboard in front of her. The room soon filled with the sound of a muffled, rapid thumping racing at a mile a minute. "Heart rate is 167 bpm which is great." She informed them.

The tears that were in Ziva's eyes started to escape. Tony leaned forward and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He noticed that Dr. Jackson was occupied typing on her tablet so he went ahead and put his forehead against Ziva's. He smiled at her and continued to wipe her tears. Dr. Jackson's voice interrupted them from their short reverie. "Okay, so everything looks good." She started to clean off Ziva's stomach with a towel.

"Would you like me to print out some pictures?" Both Tony and Ziva nodded. "So, I will call you with the results of the genetic tests and then we'll talk about setting up another appointment, okay." She said, handing the pictures to Ziva.

Ziva nodded, "Thank you." Dr. Jackson smiled and said to Tony as she exited,

"It was nice to meet you, Tony. I'll talk to you soon Ziva."

When the door closed Tony helped Ziva up and wrapped his arms around her. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded and let out a sigh. They walked out of the office with their arms around each other.

The car ride back to the office was silent with only the sound of passing cars on the freeway surrounding them. Ziva first went down to see Abby, who insisted on seeing her right after the appointment. The elevator stopped at the squad room and Tony gave Ziva a quick kiss before exiting and then blew her a kiss as the door closed.

Ziva entered Abby's lab and had to nearly yell her name to get her attention over the loud music. Abby immediately stopped the music and ran over to give Ziva a hug. "Thanks for coming to see me." She said joyfully.

Ziva chuckled, "Uh, you made me come down here."

"Oh. Right." She laughed. "So how was it?"

"It was a doctor's appointment, but everything's fine." She saw Ziva give a slight smile and then look down, hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Abby put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back up at her and slightly smiled.

"I heard the heartbeat." Tears started forming in her eyes. Abby hugged her.

"Oh my God! Then why are you crying?"

"Well, it was the most amazing thing I have ever heard."

"Of course it was. Your baby has a heart and -"

"It reminded me that it's really happening. I do not think I am ready for this." Ziva interrupted. Abby put her arm around her.

"Yes, it is happening, but you're ready."

"Don't lie to me, Abby. I am not mother material. I was raised to be a killer. I don't know if I can _be_ a mom. I don't want my child to have the same struggles that I had growing up."

Abby sighed. "Okay, I won't say that you're ready if it's not going to help, but I will give you some facts. There is no way that your child will be affected by your past. You're in a different place with a different family, you will be a parent to your child and be everything that your father was not. You have Tony, you have me, McGee, and Gibbs." She paused. "So, how is my little niece or nephew?"

Ziva smiled at the endearment. She reached for her purse and handed Abby a picture of her ultrasound. "See for yourself."

Abby's eyes and mouth went wide. "Aw, it's so cute."

Ziva smiled again and said to her sincerely, "There is one thing I do not understand though."

"What is that?"

"I love it already, Abby."

Abby smiled. "That's why you'll be a great mom."

A/N: Just wanted to let you all know that I am studying child development so please no comments on anything related to the pregnancy. However, I'm having some trouble. I feel like all of my chapters are ending the same. There is not much variety. Any tips? I have some future scenes in mind, but I mean several chapters from now. Should I pass any larger amount of time? Focusing is hard for me right now, but I will try my best. I really appreciate all of you who read. It means more than you know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I would have been done with this earlier, but I have had some health problems and I have 2 weeks left of school so it's getting crazy. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me for this long! I can't thank you enough!**

Two weeks later Ziva arrived home late from work and saw that she had one missed call and a voice message on her cell phone. She recognized the number as Dr. Jackson's. Her stomach dropped. With shaky hands she opened up her voice mail and listened to the message:

"Hi Ziva, this is Elena Jackson calling. The results to your genetic tests are in

and I would like to set up a time for both you and Tony to come in so we can go

over them. I'll be at the office all day tomorrow so you can call at 8 A.M when it

opens and we can set up a time later in the morning where you guys can come

in. Thanks, bye bye."

Ziva's heart started to race. She could hear hesitation in Dr. Jackson's voice. It was very slight, but it was there. Something was wrong. She pressed and held down #1 on her phone activating the speed dial for Tony. She had to wait three full rings until he answered in a drowsy voice. "Ziva?"

"Hi, did I wake you?" She said urgently.

"No, I was just dozing off. Is everything okay?"

She paused. "Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

He could hear the anxiety in her voice. "Uh, sure is everything all right?"

"Just come over." She hung up quickly.

Ten minutes later Tony walked through her door without knocking. She was sitting on her couch hunched over, fidgeting. She looked up when she heard the door close and nearly ran into Tony's arms taking him by surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and calmly asked, "Hey, what's wrong." She pulled away and looked at him.

"The doctor called today."

"Well, what is it?"

Ziva walked to the couch and sat down on the edge, Tony beside her. She put her phone on speaker and played the message for Tony who sat confused after. "Okay, so what's the problem."

Ziva shrugged in frustration and jumped up from the couch, "Can't you see that something is wrong. It was there in her voice Something's wrong I know it."

Tony grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back on the couch. "Hey, we don't know that yet. We won't know anything until tomorrow, okay. Now, you need to calm down because we don't want your blood pressure to get too high." Ziva looked at him, both confused and surprised at the same time. He chuckled, "What? I've been doing my homework." Ziva smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Do you want me to stay?" She nodded into his chest. "It will be okay." He said, optimistic. However, Ziva wasn't so sure. Whether it was a mother's intuition, or the string of events over the past few months, she knew that everything wasn't going to be okay.

The next morning Tony and Ziva were going to see Dr. Jackson at 10 AM. The entire car ride was silent as well as the walk to the office. Tony gave Ziva's hand a reassuring squeeze when they sat down. A few minutes later Dr. Jackson greeted them and they followed her to her office. They sat down in the two chairs in front of her desk and waited. Dr. Jackson flipped through some pages in a file and looked at her tablet. She took a deep breath and looked up at them. "Okay, so I have the results of your genetic testing back and overall everything looks fine, but one thing did stand out. Since you are of Jewish descent we tested your levels of a particular enzyme commonly associated with Tay-Sachs Disease. Your levels were more than half of the normal limit which means that you are a carrier for the disease"

Tony looked over at Ziva and saw her whole body tense up. "So what does that mean exactly?" He asked.

"Well, there is about a 50% chance that the baby will have the disease, so we will need to test you to see if you are a carrier as well. If you are then the chance is greatly increased, but we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Do you have any questions?"

Ziva could not look at Dr. Jackson and only just shook her head. Tony, however, asked, "What exactly is Tay-Sachs? I haven't read anything about it yet."

"Well, it's an inherited disease, very rare, that slowly destroys the nerves of the spinal cord and brain. It usually appears at around 3 to 6 months. It causes weak muscles, slows down development, loss of motor skills. As they grow up they may have seizures, hearing loss, vision problems, learning disabilities, or paralysis. There is no treatment for it which leads to early mortality."

Tony swallowed. "How early?"

Dr. Jackson hesitated. "Usually around 5 or 6 years." Tony's stomach twisted. "Any other questions?" Both of them shook their heads. "Okay, so you guys can follow me down the hall so I can have someone take your blood, Tony." She stood and walked to her door. Tony had to nearly lift Ziva from her chair. Her face was blank and her eyes empty. He squeezed her hand as they followed Dr. Jackson out the door.

The walk out of the office was silent and Ziva stayed several steps in front of Tony. He quickly unlocked the car. She got in and slammed the door. Tony had to quicken his pace to get to the car.

After he shut his door they sat silently for several minutes until Ziva let out a loud sob. The tears she was holding in now poured from her eyes. Tony gathered her in his arms and placed his cheek on the top of her head. She clutched onto him and let her tears soak his shirt. He didn't try to shush her, or flood her mind with his optimism because he knew that nothing he said would make her feel better. Seeing Ziva cry like this was so heartbreaking that he didn't realize that his own eyes were filling with tears.

This entire time Tony has been trying to find a silver lining in all of this. He tried to learn as much as he could so he could be there for Ziva and know everything she was going through. However, now it was hard for him to find anything positive about this moment. He knew that it was only a 50% chance, but with their luck, their baby would have this dangerous disease. His blood test decided the fate of their baby and possibly their relationship, but no matter what the results were they would try their hardest to get through it together. Thus began the longest two weeks of their lives.

A/N: So I decided to change things up a little bit through this. I don't think I am going to skip any time for the next couple chapters so it will take longer to find out the test results. I decided to make a conflict early because there are more problems that can happen in first trimester of pregnancy than people know of. So thanks to everyone, again! Don't forget to rate and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, this is a quicker update than usual. Probably not one of my best chapters, but ****I started writing it**** after the ending of "Berlin" last night. After the hyperventilating, screaming, and loud exclamations of expletives, this is what resulted. **

Tony and Ziva dreaded going back to NCIS, but they promised Gibbs that they would be there. They were a little later than they thought they would be, but that was the least of their worries now. Ziva slunk to the corner of the elevator as soon as the doors closed. Not even a look passed between them when the elevator began its ascent, the silence nearly tangible. It stopped at the squad room floor with the tell tale "ding." They both walked out of the elevator and were immediately enveloped with the hustling sounds of the squad room.

McGee spotted them before they were even at their desks. "Oh, great you're finally here. What took you so long?" He looked at his watch, "It's been nearly two hours. Anyway that's not important. The important thing is the amount of _your_ paper work that Gibbs gave me. I have other stuff to do I can't do your stuff, too."

Enraged, Tony walked over to McGee and stood face to face with him. "What are you saying McGee, that I don't contribute? Well, I contribute just as much, if not more than you, everyday and you don't see me complaining about it. I deal with it and I push through every day like anyone else. So don't stand there and tell me how much work you have because we both know that isn't true and you're trying to make yourself feel worthy." McGee stood genuinely shocked at Tony's words. He has never raised his voice to anyone like that, at least to his knowledge. Unknowingly, GIbbs walked in during the middle of the squabble.

"DiNozzo!" He harshly directed. Tony looked at his boss with cold eyes. "Conference room, now." Tony followed Gibbs to the elevator, but the tension did not follow them. Ziva and McGee avoided eye contact. They heard the elevator arrive and they both watched Tony and GIbbs step into it.

Gibbs angrily pressed the button to the third floor and flipped the emergency switch. His demeanor changed from rage to wonder as he questioned Tony in a much calmer voice, "Okay, DiNozzo, what's going on? We do not treat our team members that way and you know better than that. What is the deal?"

Tony started to breathe normally again. "It's the baby." Gibbs' expression softened,

"Why, what's wrong? Did something happen when you were at the doctor?"

"Yeah, we got Ziva's genetic test results back."

"And?"

"And there's a chance the baby might have Tay-Sachs." Gibbs sharply inhaled.

"How high of a chance?"

"50/50."

"So what happens now?"

"They have to test me to see if I'm a carrier as well. The doctor said that if I am then the chance is increased, which is just covering up the fact that by 'increase' she really means that the baby will have it." Tony looked down and put a hand on his head. He took a deep breath. "My baby's life and possibly my relationship with Ziva all comes down to the results of this test. I don't know what I am going to do if it's positive." He looked back up at Gibbs.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do." Gibbs' said with authority. "You are going to be a man about this. You are not leaving the woman you love. You are going to do everything you can for her and your baby's well-being. If that means her being mad at you then let her be mad at you."

"I just don't know if I can deal with losing a child."

"Just be grateful you're not losing both of them, DiNozzo. I would give anything to have just one more day with them. This is the second time I have to tell you this and I'm not telling you again: Don't screw it up." All Tony could do was nod.

When they returned to the squad room everything was eerily quiet. Tony looked at McGee when he went to sit down at his desk with an apologetic look on his face. McGee nodded in return. Gibbs went and knelt beside Ziva's chair. She would frantically type and then move the mouse around with a grip that turned her knuckles white. "Hey." She continued typing. "Hey!" She stopped and looked at him. "If you're uncomfortable you can leave. Tony told me." She went back to typing.

"No, I can't. If I leave then it will be all I think about and I don't want to think about it right now."

"Okay, you can stay." He said calmly and patted her shoulder as he stood up.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Ziva. No amount of paperwork in the world could have distracted her from what she was really thinking. When Gibbs finally told them that they could go, she couldn't walk out of there fast enough. Tony had to run to make it to the elevator before the doors closed on him. Him and Ziva were the only ones on and he stopped it as soon as it started moving. He walked over to her and rubbed the back of his hand along her cheek. He felt a tear run down and wiped it away. He leaned his head down towards her. "Look at me." He said, calmly.

Ziva reluctantly looked up at him, tears still forming in her eyes. He moved his hand so that it cupped her cheek. "You need to know that no matter what happens, no matter what the test results are, know that I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" She closed her eyes and nodded her head. Tony restarted the elevator and Ziva wiped her eyes. Ziva wrapped her arms around his middle and took a deep breath.

"I know."

A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, don't forget to rate and review. They really get me going. Just FYI: Don't expect an update this quick for a while. I have finals coming up, but after that expect fairly consistent updates. Also, I am saying that Gibbs already knows what Tay-Sachs is because I didn't want to explain it again. That may or may not be true, but oh well. I hope you all will survive until next Tuesday!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long! A couple weeks before finals my professors decided to pile on the homework, projects, and papers. My finals are now all done so updates will hopefully be quicker. I hope this chapter satisfies you all.  
**

Two weeks later Ziva received a call from Dr. Jackson saying that Tony's results were in. She wanted to see them the following morning at 8 a.m. Both of them were afraid, but neither showed it, trying to be strong for the other. They made it through work like they always did, but the impending test results kept clouding their focus. Luckily, Gibbs let them go home early and they were able to have dinner together. It was nice for both of them, but the silence between the two of them was eerie and the discomfort almost tangible. All Tony could think to do was grab her hand and stroke it softly. He saw her calm down, but she still had tomorrow on her mind. He was plagued by it too, and it was becoming harder and harder for him to take Gibbs' advice.

Ziva was touched by Tony's simple gesture. It helped, but it didn't make her worry any less; nothing could help that. She was dreading tomorrow. She didn't know what she would do if the test was positive. She had lost all of her family already, she couldn't lose her baby too. She unknowingly let a few tears fall while he held her hand. Though she didn't think she needed a man to live her life, she was grateful that he was there.

Recently, Ziva has started to feel her body change. Her appetite has increased dramatically, she was more fatigued then usual, she started having cravings, and Tony in particular noticed that her chest started to grow. To make things even worse, she was starting to feel heavier.

The next morning Tony was in the bathroom getting ready as Ziva got out of bed. She went to stand in front of the floor length mirror beside her bed. In her pajamas of shorts and a black tank top. She turned to the side and pulled her tank top tighter against her stomach. She could see a slight bulge protrude from her abdomen. She was starting to show. She didn't know whether to be scared, or happy. "Tony!" She called. He came out of the bathroom half dressed and drying his hair with a towel.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Come here."

He dropped the towel and walked over to stand behind her. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked calmly. She turned to the side again.

"Look."

Tony looked intently in the mirror. He noticed the swell of her stomach and pulled her back against him. He clasped his hands around her stomach and placed his chin on her shoulder. She placed her hands over his and for the next five minutes there was nothing but bliss.

Ziva looked at Tony's eyes through the mirror. Her heart raced seeing the pride and honor that was plastered all over his face. Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked back into his eyes in the mirror. She took a deep breath, "I love you, Tony."

Tony pulled away from their embrace and brought his face to hers. It had taken several months for her to say those words to him and he could tell that she meant all of them. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. Ziva's arms went around his neck and his around her waist as the kiss grew. When he pulled away from her Tony was breathless.

"I love you, too Ziva" He kissed her again and when they pulled away, Ziva smiled for the first time in two weeks.

Both the drive to Dr. Jackson's office and them in the waiting room were silent. Ziva was scared, but was trying not to show it. Tony could see this and put his arms around her. He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. "I know you are trying to be strong, but you are allowed to be afraid and show that you are afraid. You are the strongest woman I know, but that doesn't mean you can't be afraid. I'm afraid, too. We'll be afraid together, okay." She nodded her head against him. When he pulled away from her Dr. Jackson came out into the lobby and called them back to her office.

The office gave both of them déjà vu. Two weeks ago they sat in the same spot and were told that their baby has a 50% chance of getting Tay-Sachs. Now they are hear to see if that will be true or not. Dr. Jackson sat down at her desk and pulled something up on her tablet.

"Thank you both for coming in, I know it's early, but I really need to discuss these results with you. So first of all, Ziva, you tested positive as a carrier for Tay-Sachs disease then we tested Tony. We had to run Tony's sample a few times, but we were eventually able to get a consistent result." Tony took Ziva's hand. "Tony, you did not test positive for the Tay-Sachs mutation. So this means that the baby will only be a carrier of the disease."

Tony squeezed Ziva's hand. "So the baby is okay?"

"Yes, the baby is okay." Ziva started crying and leaned towards him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." He said softly to Dr. Jackson. She smiled.

"I will see you at your next appointment." She exited.

Tony continued to hold Ziva until her crying stopped. He kissed the top of her head and quietly whispered. "I love you so much." Ziva was still incoherent when he said this. He stayed in the same position; holding her and rocking her until her crying quieted. When she pulled away from him they smiled at each other and he put his hand on her cheek. They looked at each other. Neither of them said anything, but the look that passed between them said more than any amount of words ever could.

A/N: I tried to make this chapter as positive as I could. After this past Tuesday's episode I was very upset after hearing that Ziva slept with Adam. Now all my hopes for Tiva are diminished and the finale is going to end on an open note for Ziva because Cote de Pablo hasn't renewed her contract. Needless to say I'm very nervous because if she doesn't come back I freaking walk. Anywhere there's my rant for the day. I am having a hard time getting the next chapter off the ground so any suggestions of what you would like to see would be great. Thanks to everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long. After finals ended I was busier than I thought and it was hard to get this chapter going. It is not a very good chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. Thanks again to everyone who is still reading this!**

When Tony and Ziva left Dr. Jackson's office it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of their shoulders. They finally had a reason to be happy after two weeks of nothing but worry. When they were in the car the events from two weeks earlier repeated. Ziva was crying and Tony was comforting her, but this time the tears were tears of joy. He even teared up as well. She kept whispering, "Thank you" to him. After what felt like the thousandth time curiosity got the better of him and he finally asked,

"What are you thanking me for?"

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I honestly don't know. Maybe for not testing positive, though I know you could not control that. I guess just being here and staying positive because I would not be able to do this without you, Tony. I should not have doubted your instincts."

He pulled her back into the hug again. "My instincts may have been right, but you are still allowed to doubt them. To tell you the truth there were times when I doubted them as well." He put his forehead to hers. "I would have never let you be alone through this. You're not going to be alone anymore." He kissed her long and sweet and smiled at her when he pulled away. He glanced at the clock and gasped at the time. "Oh, shit we got to go to work."

Ziva looked at the time and laughed as Tony started the car. "Well, just be careful."

Tony leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Always." He said as he sped out of their spot and the parking lot.

"Yeah that's real careful." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He teased playfully.

While they rode in comfortable silence she kept her right hand on her stomach. She didn't know where else to put it and there was a sense of comfort knowing that her baby was now safe. Of course she still worried, but she knew that all mothers worried about their children. Though she was barely showing, and most people probably wouldn't be able to tell she was even pregnant, she was filled with a different kind of fear. She wasn't going to be able to hide it at work and she didn't know how many people knew. But there was no room left for denial. She denied her pregnancy, her relationship with Tony, and her baby having a deadly disease. However, she had no need for that denial anymore. She was pregnant, Tony was with her, and her baby was now okay.

When they pulled into the parking lot at NCIS Tony took a beat just to look at Ziva. She still had her hand on her stomach, but stroked it with her thumb. He smiled. He leaned over the console and put his hand on her cheek. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. The hand that was on her cheek joined hers at her stomach. When they pulled away he put his forehead against hers. "Let's go." He whispered.

He took her hand when they met outside of the car and he did not let go of it the entire walk in. Even when they stepped off the elevator into the squad room he still did not let go of her hand. She tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened. He was not letting her go. They were all smiles as they walked through. Neither Gibbs nor McGee were there and he didn't care if anyone saw them because at that moment he was the luckiest man in the world. He even walked her to her desk and stayed with her when she sat down, still smiling at her. She smiled back at him as he crouched to her level. He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek.

Almost as if on cue Gibbs walked in coffee in hand. "What did I say about canoodling in the office?" They both turned his way, their smiles never wavering. "What is it?" Ziva started to tear up and they both chuckled. Ziva, who didn't want to start crying, nodded at Tony giving him permission to tell Gibbs.

"The baby is okay." Tony said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear him. Gibbs didn't say anything, but let out a relieved sigh.

"We don't have a case at the moment so I'll let you stay like that, but the second we do it's back to business." He said back to his regular authoritative self.

"Yes, boss." Tony said, acknowledging him, but then went right back to looking at Ziva. He has never seen her smile so much and could very easily get used to it. Her smiles were infectious to him and he couldn't help but lose himself a little when she smiled, especially now. Right now her smiles were filled with many emotions: happiness, relief, gratefulness, hope, and love. He treasured every moment of this because Ziva looked so beautiful to him. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. She gave him a modes smile, touched by his compliment. He looked around to see if anyone was near them and gave her a quick kiss.

Their precious moment was interrupted by an irritated McGee followed by Gibbs calling, "Grab your gear."

Tony stood up quickly and kissed Ziva on the head. "I gotta go." She nodded. With one last lingering smile he entered the elevator and Ziva was left alone, though not entirely.

Tony and Ziva did not tell the rest of the team about their test results and the baby's health scare because they did not want them to worry. Worrying about them would only hinder their ability to perform their job at the highest level. Tony and Ziva ultimately decided not to tell them until they knew for sure what the future would hold. Now that they were in the clear they would probably tell the rest of them soon. But they were not thinking about that now. The only thing they cared about was that their baby was, in fact, healthy.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I feel like whenever something happens in my chapters its Tony and Ziva finding out then the next chapter is them telling people. I am going to try to change it up a little because I don't want you guys to get bored. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I will try my best. This week has also been one heck of a week for season finales. I was frustrated after that Tiva scene and then my jaw was dropping at that ending. Also, Scandal and Grey's Anatomy had shocking finales as well and I am surprised I am still breathing. Once again, rate and review and leave any suggestions you may have. I'm surprised this story has had 14 chapters and that's probably why I'm having a hard time writing. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me! I really appreciate it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys sorry this took so long. Inspiration has been next to nothing for the past week. That being said, this chapter is not very good, so you have been warned.**

There was a commotion coming from the bullpen when the team returned from a crime scene two weeks later. Simultaneously, the elevator door opened and the director barreled down the stairs. Ziva quickly hung up her phone and stood up as the director yelled from across the room, "Gibbs!" The entire floor went silent and everyone turned to look at him. He started to head back up the stairs with Gibbs jogging to keep up. Ziva, McGee, and Tony exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." McGee answered sarcastically. They sat down almost in unison as everyone went back to their business.

After about five minutes Gibbs was still upstairs with the director and it seemed like he would be up there for a while. Tony and McGee looked bored out of their minds because they did not want to review the case without Gibbs. Tony resorted to tossing paper balls at McGee's desk and failed every time to make it into the garbage can. Ziva, however, was using her time wisely. She was reading about her baby's development so she knew more about what was happening each week. She quietly laughed at her screen, which did not go unnoticed by Tony.

"What you laughing at, Ziva?" He asked playfully.

"Come here, I'll show you." She told him. He came over behind her desk and she pointed at the screen.

"No way! That's awesome." He laughed.

McGee, curious as always, had to stick his nose into the moment. "What's so awesome, Tony?" Tony looked at Ziva for permission to tell him what he just read. She nodded and he looked up at McGee's confused expression.

"It says that the baby is as big as an avocado and its toenails are starting to grow in." He said excitedly.

"Huh? That's pretty cool."

"I know right." He looked at Ziva. "Do you think the baby will scratch you in there?" He jokingly asked.

"Uh, I'm thinking not. Sorry to disappoint you." Ziva laughed.

He expressed his disappointment. "Aw, man. Oh well, but I guess it's actually better if it doesn't" He hugged her around the shoulders.

McGee shrugged. "Is this what I'm going to have to deal with all the time now?" Tony and Ziva laughed.

"Maybe a little bit, McEnvious. Sorry." He said hugging her tighter. He always took some form of enjoyment in seeing McGee suffer, but he really did want what was best for him. He was just afraid that he wouldn't take him seriously.

Tony quickly let go of Ziva and ran to his own desk as he saw Gibbs coming down the stairs. He quickly made his way to them and was just about to speak when Tony beat him to hit. "Hey, Boss, what was all that -"

"Mind your own business, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned harshly. Tony was genuinely taken aback by Gibbs' tone. He has never spoken to any of them in that way before, making him think something happened with the director.

For the rest of the day Gibbs was very cold and blunt which was very unusual for him. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were worried about him, but chose not to question him due to his harshness with Tony earlier. Something that was even more unusual was when Gibbs let them leave early especially in the beginning of a case.

Ever since he found out that Ziva was pregnant Tony was starting to become more mature. He started to realize that his true maturity had been on hold since he was a teenager. Now that he had something to be responsible for he knew that he had to change. Of course, he would still be the class clown, but he would be less immature than before. He wanted to show Ziva that he was going to be a good father, and though he has told her many times that he would be there, he still felt like he had to prove himself.

Later that night he found himself unable to sleep. He quietly slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Ziva, and left the apartment. He drove around for about half an hour before he found his way to Gibbs' house. This whole situation brought him back to that fateful moment three months ago. Even when he walked into Gibbs' basement the situation was almost identical. Gibbs sat there with his glasses on doing some sort of wood carving with a jar of bourbon beside him. Before he even looked up Gibbs asked, "Can I ask what you are doing in my basement, DiNozzo?" He was more calm, but was still slightly irritated.

Tony hesitated. "Uh well I'm having a little problem. Well, a couple problems actually." Gibbs looked at him and stood up.

"Okay, what?"

"Well first of all what was that thing with the director earlier?"

Gibbs sharply breathed in. "Nothing you need to worry about, DiNozzo?"

Tony stood confused for a bit before speaking again, "Okay, so maybe you can help me with something else."

"What do you need?"

"Clarification, I guess. I've told Ziva several times that I'm with her in all of this, but I still feel like I have to prove it to her."

"Why do you feel like you have to prove it to her?"

"I need to show her that I am finally growing up after all these years of jokes. How am I going to be a good father if I am always acting like a child?"

Gibbs had to think about Tony's question for a second. "Well, it's hard to prove that you have changed because the immature joker is who you are. She knows that. Maybe if you show her how serious you are, but still be the joker that we all know and love, she will find it in her heart to see how serious you are."

"But how do I do that, boss?"

"That's not for me to decide, DiNozzo. But I will tell you this: don't mess with a pregnant woman, because one wrong thing will leave you out on the curb before you can say, 'oops.'"

"Okay. Thanks, Boss."

"Always happy to help, DiNozzo. Now go home, get some sleep."

Tony nodded and headed up the stairs. He drove home thinking about what he could do to show Ziva how serious he was. Though he has done a number of things already, he had to come up with a way to truly show her this time. The only problem was, he didn't know where to start.

A/N: Thanks for reading this horrible chapter. I promise the next one will be better. I don't know if I am going to elaborate too much on the Gibbs/Director problem because I don't want to steer away from the whole point of the story. I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the week if everything goes well. I am surprisingly busy this week so if I can't get it up by the end of the week then expect it early next week. Thanks again for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter! Probably one of my quickest updates. It's better than the last and I hope you enjoy it!**

The team was working on their paperwork from their most recent case, one of their longest yet. It took two weeks to finally close after being led all over God's green earth searching for the murderer. It turns out that they was right in front of them. It was obviously strategically planned that way just to make NCIS' job harder. However, since the case was so long, the paperwork had to be more extensive. It seemed that the team would be working on it all day.

During those two weeks Gibbs said nothing about the incident with the director. Whenever someone asked him about it he didn't even acknowledge them and moved on. Tony, McGee, Ziva, and especially Abby were worried about him. Even when Abby would ask him he would always tell her that everything was fine and she didn't need to worry about him, but she knew better. They wanted to confront him, but simply did not have the time with this case. They hoped their minds would soon be put at ease.

The squad room was eerily quiet as Tony, Ziva, and McGee worked on their paperwork. It was nearly five o'clock and they still weren't done. This case led them in so many directions they couldn't remember which ones they already wrote about, but Gibbs wouldn't let them leave until they were done.

Ziva was almost finished since she was glued to her desk while everyone else followed the leads. She returned from a trip to the restroom to finish up. After sitting down for several minutes, she felt an unusual feeling in her stomach. She placed her hand on where it came from. Tony looked up and noticed her weird expression "What is it, Ziva?" He asked her.

She gasped when she felt the odd sensation again. "I feel like there are moths in my stomach." She told him. He chuckled at her mistake.

"You mean butterflies. Why, are you nervous about something?" He asked, concerned.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled when she figured out what it was. "No. I think it was the baby. I just felt it move."

Tony's look became identical to her own and his voice raised a full octave. "Seriously! That's amazing!" Ziva couldn't help but laugh at his childlike voice.

McGee just had to comment. "Wow is that what you sounded like during puberty, Tony?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Shut up, McGoo. I'm sure you sounded worse during puberty. Oh that's right, you haven't hit it yet."

McGee gave him a perturbed look and went back to typing his report. This little distraction, however, lifted everyone's spirits and the rest of the day was not so dreadful.

Later that night Tony and Ziva were at his apartment sitting on the couch, his arms around her. In the recent weeks they were starting to become more of a couple, which was still foreign to them. Having to hide their relationship at work was difficult, but even outside of work things weren't always so natural. Especially when they had to discuss topics like: Ziva's nutrition, treating her other symptoms, buying new clothes, signing up for birthing classes, deciding living arrangements, and most recently, whether they wanted to know the gender of their baby. Though there were awkward moments between them there were also romantic ones that they never took for granted.

Tony was looking at Ziva, taking in the soft glow of her skin that had appeared recently. She never looked more beautiful to him. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and she met his eyes.

"What?" She asked wondering why he was looking at her like that. He chuckled.

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful." He said, his hand resting on her cheek. She smiled and laughed slightly.

"You obviously haven't seen my feet." She said pulling away from him and placing her bare feet in his lap. He looked at her confused.

"What about them?" He asked because honestly didn't see anything different.

"Look, they are all big and swollen." She scoffed.

"Do you want me to rub them for you?" He asked sweetly.

"Normally I would say 'no,' but they hurt so bad. Yes, please." She said while giving a sly smile. He started to slowly massage her feet and she immediately sighed in relief. After a few minutes of silence Tony decided to break it.

"So, don't we have birthing class tomorrow?" He said to her, his voice slightly rising at the end.

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me." She groaned.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to forget about it. Do you want to go?"

"I did not forget about it and yes I do want to go, I just do not know if I need it. I've been through so much pain already, how will this be any different."

"Well, this will be different I'm sure, and I don't want to have to say, 'I told you so' while you're yelling at me. Plus, Dr. Jackson suggested it."

She chuckled. "Well, I'll do it for you and the doctor then." She paused. "Look, there is something we need to talk about."

He suddenly stopped rubbing her feet. "Okay, what is it?"

She looked away from him. "I know that we stay with each other every night, but are we going to move in together before the baby comes so we don't go between our two places. I would personally like to have you here so I am not alone, but, do you even want to move in with me?" She was genuinely nervous at his answer.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I do want to move in with you. You have two bedrooms, right?" She nodded. "So that would be better than here. I want us to be together in one place when the baby is born. We just need to decide when we'll need to move all of my stuff."

"Maybe next weekend so we can plan during the rest of this week as well, maybe get McGee and Abby to help since you won't let me lift anything heavy." She suggested.

"It's a date." He said with a smile and began to rub her feet again. "So I know your next doctor's appointment is in two weeks, and if I remember correctly, it is when we can find out if this little tater tot is a boy or a girl."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Do you want to know?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first." She said bluntly. He smiled at her.

"I would like to know just so everything will be good to go after he, or she is born. How about you."

Ziva bit her lip. "I don't know. I have not decided yet. I think I want to know eventually, but I don't want to know right now. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, yes it does." He gave her a sly look, like he was secretly planning something.

"So, are you going to go shopping with me and Abby on Saturday?" Ziva asked, changing the subject.

Tony grimaced. "Yeah, I don't think so. You and Abby can have much more fun without me, I'm sure." Ziva laughed and pulled her feet away. She scooted over to him and draped her legs over his lap. He put one arm around her waist and the other hand on her stomach. She started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

She started to stroke his cheek. "You probably can't feel it, but the baby is doing somersaults right now." She chuckled. He joined in with her and placed his forehead against hers. With the past two weeks being so crazy, this moment of pure joy was the best way to end such a struggle.

Though these romantic moments were still completely new to both of them, it was in these moments that Tony and Ziva remembered why they truly loved each other.

A/N: So there's chapter 16. I should have the next chapter up at the beginning of next week, I'm finishing up the editing. Just a heads up, the next two chapters will be mostly Tony/Ziva, so if any of you were wondering about the Gibbs crisis you're going to have to wait a little longer. I have had the next two chapters planned for awhile so they will probably be the best in this story, just saying. Thanks again for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**I told you it would be up soon! This is one of the chapters I have had planned for awhile so I hope it's better than the last few. Enjoy!**

Tony and Ziva sat in Dr. Jackson's office anxiously waiting for her. Ziva was tapping her foot, not out of aggravation, but out of fear. Tony noticed this and put his hand on her knee to make her keep her leg still.

"Hey, everything's going to be all right." He said calmly, hoping that she would listen to him. She looked back at him and started twirling her hands together.

"Well, what if they're not? What if something else happened and we will be put through hell again?" She asked, worry clearly expressed in her voice. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's not think about that right now. We don't know anything yet so let's see what the doctor says. Besides, we get to find out what we'll be expecting in about four months." He said with a smile and hugged her tighter. "Do you still not want to know?"

"Yes, I still don't want to know yet, but I think what I should be asking is will you be able to keep a secret?"

"Oh, I hope so." He joked.

There was a light knock on the door and Dr. Jackson came through the door. "Hi, Ziva. Hi, Tony. It's good to see you." She said brightly as she gave Ziva a quick hug and Tony a handshake. "So, you're half way there. Can you believe it? How is everything?" She asked happily and instructed her to lie back on the exam table.

Ziva lay back. "Everything has been fine for the most part." She told her.

"Good. So, is the morning sickness gone?" Ziva nodded. Dr. Jackson typed on her tablet. "Okay, any other symptoms?"

"Yes. My feet are sore and a bit swollen, I'm more tired than before, and I am still having some cravings."

"Is that true?" She directed at Tony.

Tony laughed. "Yes that is true. I have been on my fair share of midnight ice cream runs already." He grinned at Ziva.

Dr. Jackson smiled and started rolling up Ziva's shirt. "Have you started to feel any movement at all?" She asked while she pressed down on and around her stomach.

"Yes, about two weeks ago is when it started. It has mainly been little flutters, but Tony has not been able to feel them, is that normal?"

"Yes, that is normal. You should hopefully start feeling some more movement and some kicking in the next week, or so." She told her. She continued to ask them questions about birthing classes, their birth plan, and preparing for the arrival at home. When they finished answering everything she squeezed gel onto Ziva's stomach and turned on the machine in front of her. "Okay, let's see how big this baby is now." Soon the black and white field of the ultrasound appeared and not soon after the profile of their baby became visible. It looked completely different from the last time. There were fully developed arms and legs and all of the fingers and toes were visible. Dr. Jackson pointed to one of the hands that was upright and away from the baby's face. "Okay, there is a hand. Look, the baby's waving to you." She said with a laugh. Tony and Ziva laughed also, but were more in awe of the sight.

Tony looked over at Ziva and saw tears in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it to put her at ease. She smiled at him. Dr. Jackson moved the transducer around and studied the picture intently. They looked back at the screen where it looked like she was measuring the baby's head, arms, and legs. She then pressed a button and the room filled with the sound of their baby's heartbeat. It was slower than the previous time, but was still very fast. Dr. Jackson recorded it in her tablet. "The heartbeat is 150 bpm which is perfect." She told them and hit the button again to silence the room.

Tony looked over at Ziva again and saw more tears form in her eyes. He squeezed her hand even harder and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. She used her other hand to wipe her eyes. She looked back up at him and he mouthed 'I love you' to her. She smiled and reciprocated. Dr. Jackson cleared her throat, breaking them out of their tender moment. "So, everything looks good. The baby is developing great for twenty weeks and everything is on par with your due date. Now, the baby is not being shy so I can easily tell whether we have a boy or a girl. Do you want to know?"

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. "Tony does, I do not." Ziva told her with a grin.

Dr. Jackson smiled. "Okay, Ziva cover your eyes and ears, we don't want you to see, or hear anything." She said playfully. Ziva closed her eyes until all she saw was darkness and covered her ears so she could only hear muffled whispering. Dr. Jackson motioned for Tony to come over to her side. She pointed at the screen and whispered into his ear, revealing the gender of their baby. Tony smiled widely and made his way back to Ziva's side. He pulled her hands away from her ears and she opened her eyes. She laughed when she saw Tony try to hide his smile, but his cheeks only flushed with embarrassment. Dr. Jackson cleaned off Ziva's stomach with a towel. "Since everything looks good I don't need to see you until you are closer to your due date. However, since we had a scare earlier I want to order an amniocentesis so we can test for any other birth defects. I don't suspect anything, I just want to do this to be safe. Okay?" Ziva nodded. "Okay, great. I will talk to you later. Call me with any problems, or questions. Take care." She said on her way out, giving Ziva another hug.

While walking down the hallway on their way out of the office, Tony's face shown a sly smile. Ziva laughed at how proud he was to know something she didn't. "So, you know?" She asked.

Tony smile got even wider. "Yep, I know."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Maybe, maybe, but I like knowing something you don't it makes me feel intelligent."

Ziva laughed at him and held onto his arm as they walked towards into the elevator.

The next morning Tony was awake before Ziva. He was glad she was asleep or else he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan. Very gingerly, he made his way across the room to her dresser. He opened her small jewelry box and looked for the silver heart pendant he gave her. He quickly found it and hid it in the box he was keeping in his backpack. He was hoping that she wouldn't notice that it was gone because she didn't always wear it, but he was wrong.

Tony was finishing up getting ready looking in the bathroom mirror when he hears Ziva's voice. "Tony, have you scene my heart necklace?" He felt like he was kicked in the gut. He had to make up a lie, and quick.

"No, I haven't. Did you leave it at the office?"

"I do not know. Maybe I did."

Tony sighed in relief, grateful that she bought his diversion.

By the time they got to NCIS Ziva seemed to have forgotten about the necklace and easily dived into her work. Luckily, Gibbs entered at the precise moment with a loud "Grab your gear!" and they were off. He was able to persuade McGee to make a pit stop on their way back from the crime scene. They pulled up in front of the jeweler's where Tony dropped off the necklace. He was told that it would be done by the end of the week, for he had a surprise planned for Ziva.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. I have the next chapter written and I'm working on the one after that. The next chapter is also a planned chapter so it will be another good one. However, I am having a hard time writing after that one. Suggestions are always welcome. Don't forget to rate and review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, everyone! I would have had this up sooner, but I have been under a week long healing process from last week's Game of Thrones. I'm still not completely over it. Now I'm even more depressed because the season finale was tonight and I have to wait 10 more months. But the good news is that I will be focusing on this more. Anyway, here is Chapter 18. This has been planned for awhile so I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

One week later Tony and McGee were driving back from a crime scene when a moment from the previous week repeated itself.

"McGee, can we make a pit stop." Tony asked shrewdly. McGee shrugged in frustration.

"Ugh. No, Tony I will not run your errands for you again." He said begrudgingly.

"I'll give you twenty bucks."

"Ha, twenty? More like fifty."

"Fifty? Twenty-five."

"Forty-five."

"Thirty."

"Forty."

"Thirty-five!" Tony nearly yelled.

McGee thought intently for a minute. "All right fine, thirty-five."

When Tony came out of the jewelry store with a small box, McGee became suspicious. As Tony got back into the car and said, "Okay, let's go." McGee looked at him, wondering why he was being so standoffish.

After several minutes of silence he decided to question him about it. "So, what is it?" Tony looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What is what McGee?"

"Whatever it is in that little box you have there."

"Oh, that. Well, McGoo that is none of your business."

McGee chuckled. "Is it for Ziva?"

Tony tried to stay quiet, but McGee was giving him the stink eye. "Maybe, but even if it was for Ziva, I would not tell you."

"Why not."

"It's a surprise, you'll find out later. Maybe."

"I doubt that." That was all that passed between them the rest of the car ride.

Earlier in the week Tony informed Gibbs of his plans for that evening and let him leave work early. To pull this off, Tony had to coordinate with Abby on how to keep Ziva away from the apartment for an hour. Abby was going to take Ziva shopping while Tony prepared something special for her. It would be one of the many surprises he had in store for that night.

At around seven that night Ziva walked into her apartment and was greeted only with Classical music coming from her stereo. She set her bag down and walked into her kitchen. She gasped when saw the candles on her counter tops, elegant table settings and her table, and topped off with a vase with two roses. Tony stood right beside the table with a smile on his face. She walked toward him with her mouth gaping, still in shock.

"What is all of this?" She said nearly breathless. Tony took her hand and led her to a pulled out chair.

"This is dinner." He said with a quick kiss on her cheek. He went to the counter and brought over a rectangular shaped pan. He placed it on the table. "I made Vegetable Lasagna for you and-" He went back to the counter and brought over a smaller tray, "garlic bread." He looked at Ziva, her eyes beaming at him.

All she could really say was, "Wow." He smiled as he poured sparkling cider in her wine glass then sat down. He dished out a piece of lasagna for her before he got one for himself.

They began their meal in silence as Tony waited for Ziva's reaction to his cooking. After taking a bite a surprised look flooded her face. "Oh my God, Tony this is amazing." She projected at him. He sighed in relief and she laughed at his reaction. "Maybe I should let you cook more often." She joked. Several minutes later, Tony's expression soon turned serious as they continued to eat. Ziva noticed this and became concerned. "What is wrong?"

Tony gave her a soft smile, "Nothing, I just want to tell you something."

She looked at him, studying his expression. "What is it?"

He reached across the table to grab her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I want you to know that I am happy. I am very happy to be here with you. I told you from the beginning that I would be here, and here is where I stand. I consider myself very lucky because I have risked my life for you several times and I am still alive. I could not bear to lose you then and I can't bear to lose you now. I love you, Ziva David and I can't wait to start this new life with you and our baby. Oh, and speaking of babies." Tony let go of her hand, reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a black, velvet box. He placed it in front of Ziva who wore an expression of both wonder and confusion.

She gingerly opened the box and relief flooded through her as well as joy as she gazed upon her silver heart-shaped pendant. "You stole my necklace. I knew it." She playfully accused him.

He laughed along with her. "Look at it." He softly ordered.

With only the candlelight to see by, Ziva looked down at her necklace and noticed something different about it. On the bottom right hand side of the heart she saw a small engraved foot print. At a closer inspection she noticed that the heel of the foot print was embedded with a pink gem. Not even thinking about it, she blatantly said the first thing that came to her mind. "Oh, Tony it's pink. You know I hate pink." She paused suddenly and looked up at him. Tony wore a clever grin as she stared at him. Suddenly her face changed from confusion to shock as realization dawned on her. She gingerly ran her index finger over the slight indentations of the engraving then the raised pink gem. She gasped and quickly brought her other hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

Tony continued to gaze at her as she reacted to the new addition to the necklace in front of her. She looked up at him, the tears slowly trickling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "It's, it's a..girl?" She expressed, her tears hindering her ability to speak. Tony could only grin and nod as his own tears threatened to form in his eyes.

He quickly stood up to come over to her, but she got up as well. He opened his arms to her and she welcomed his embrace. Tony relished in the moment. Feeling his arms around Ziva's waist, smelling her aromatic hair, and hearing her happy sobs. He reluctantly pulled away and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He pulled her into a simple, but tender kiss and memorized the feeling of her soft lips on his. When they pulled away from each other he placed his forehead against hers. They stood there standing close and smiling at each other as numerous emotions ran through them. Anxiety, excitement, fear, joy, relief. Now they no longer had to call the baby "it" and were even more excited for the upcoming months, preparing for the birth of their baby. Their Baby Girl.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. The next chapter is written already, but I don't know where to go afterwards. As usual any suggestions would help a ton and don't forget to rate and review! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for all the support. This story is getting difficult to write so any morale boost will be greatly appreciated! **

After their dinner, Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch. Ziva was starting to doze off when she suddenly awoke with a gasp.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tony asked, nearly panicked. Ziva laughed slightly at his reaction.

"Yes, I'm fine. Give me your hand." She told him, excitedly. He hesitantly gave his hand to her. She took it and placed it on the curve of her stomach.

He looked at her, confused. "I don't feel anything."

She shushed him. "Just wait a minute." A few seconds later a strong, quick sensation occurred where Tony's hand lay. His eyes and mouth went wide as the feeling came and went.

"What was that?" He asked brightly.

Ziva chuckled. "I think that was a kick."

"Wow, was that the first time?"

"For a kick, yes." Just as she said that another kick came from inside her stomach, underneath his hand. Tony laughed in amazement.

"Wow, that's amazing. What does it feel like?"

"It literally feels like something small is kicking me from the inside. It is hard to describe, but it is incredible. It really is." She looked up at him with a soft smile. Tony saw a sort of twinkle in her eye as she looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. When they pulled away she looked into his eyes with gratitude. "I love you, Tony."

Tony silently gasped, since this was only the second time she has said this. She was also looking into his eyes through the mirror those seven weeks ago. He saw tears in her eyes as he gazed back at her. He leaned in and kissed her again, longer, and more passionate. He pulled away from her when he needed to breathe and she had the same thankful look in her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered. "I love you too, Ziva. I can't imagine my life without you." He paused. "They say that behind every man is a strong woman. I think you are that woman because you are the strongest person I know. You have been through so much and you're still standing here. I admire your strength. It is a strength that no one else can muster but you. You have made me the man I am today and now you are preparing me for my greatest role ever." He placed his hand on her stomach, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I just love you so much." He choked up and could speak no more.

Ziva was so touched by Tony's words. She saw the stray tears running down his cheeks and wiped them away with her fingers. Usually it was him wiping away her tears, but now it was the opposite. After their beautiful dinner, and now this, she knew that Tony was fully committed to her and their baby. Any further questions that may have plagued her mind about Tony and his true intentions melted away. Seeing him this vulnerable, and seeing the look in his eyes, made her appreciate everything he has ever done for her. It took her several years filled with botched relationships, murders, terrorists, and moments of hate towards him to realize that everything he has done has been for her. And now, she finally believed him.

Tony, seeing her looking back at him and wiping away his tears, knew that he no longer had to prove himself to her.

The next day at work Tony and Ziva came in beaming at one another. McGee scoffed at this and sarcastically commented. "Come on, you guys can't you leave that at home?"

Tony laughed. "Sorry, McJealous-pants it's just been a good 12 hours." He said, kissing Ziva on the cheek before she sat behind her desk.

"Well, it's annoying when one's mind is not a turn on to any girls now."

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places. I would try the library."

McGee smirked at him again and tried to ignore his comment. Luckily, before he could say anything else Ziva's desk phone rang.

Ziva shrugged as she hung up her phone with more force than necessary. "Ugh. Abby wants to see me downstairs." She told them, exhausted. She begrudgingly made her way to the elevator.

"Ha, have fun." Joked Tony.

As she entered Abby's lab the loud music flooded her ears. She had to yell her name over it to get her attention. Abby paused the music with her remote and ran over to hug Ziva when she saw her.

"Oh my God, look at you! You look so...vibrant!" She squealed.

Ziva chuckled. "Vibrant?"

"Yes, vibrant is what you are."

Ziva sighed. "So, you wanted to see me?"

Abby's excitement only grew, "Ooh, yes, yes, yes. I want to show you something." She took her hand and led her past her lab. "So I was shopping at one of my favorite stores," She went behind her desk. "and I was just looking around when I found this." She handed Ziva a newborn-sized white T-shirt with a skull and crossbones imprinted on it. Ziva laughed as she held it in her hands. "I thought it would be perfect for my little niece, or nephew. I'm thinking of dying it pink, or blue if you find out the gender."

Ziva looked up quickly with a sly smile and back down. Abby knew something was up. "You know don't you?" Ziva was silent. "You do know! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Ziva looked at her and pulled her heart pendant out of her shirt and held it out to her. Abby came closer to her and took the pendant gently in her fingers. She saw the small foot engraving then the pink gem. Her face lit up as a high pitched noise came out of her mouth. "It's a girl?" Ziva nodded. Abby squeezed her in a bear hug and jumped around in a circle shouting, "Ah, it's a girl!" Ziva was relieved when Abby let her go, but instead was met with rambling. "Oh my God, this is so great. I can't wait to plan your baby shower. Should we do pink, or some other color? My favorite color is black, obviously, but I don't think that's right for a baby. We could do red, or maybe purple, or maybe both. Oh my God, I'm so excited right now."

Ziva placed her hands on Ziva's shoulders and shushed her. "Abby, Abby calm down. I don't need to have a baby shower, it's too much to ask."

"Oh my God, no it's not. You have to have a baby shower. Come on, it'll be fun, I promise. I've always wanted to plan one. Can I, please?"

Ziva sighed and relented. "Okay, fine we can have a baby shower, but promise me nothing too over the top."

Abby pouted. "Fine, but let's not make it totally boring either. So how is my little niece doing?"

"Well, give me your hand." She gently commanded. Abby gave Ziva her hand, a little confused at first, but knew why when she placed her hand on the curve of her stomach. Ziva didn't really like people touching her, but she loved seeing how excited Abby was. "You feel that?" She asked as the baby kicked from within.

"Yes. Oh my God that's so awesome." She exclaimed. The baby started kicking rapidly as she spoke.

"She likes you already." Ziva told her, heartfelt. Abby smiled.

"Well, I love her already, too. You hear that, baby? Aunt Abby loves you." She said playfully directed at Ziva's stomach. Ziva laughed.

"Thank you for being here through all of this, Abby."

"Oh, you're very welcome." She pulled Ziva into another hug. "I'll always be here." She walked Ziva to the door.

"Oh, and Abby, please promise me you won't tell McGee." Ziva called to her as she headed out the door.

"Okay, I won't tell him, I swear. I'll see you later." Abby gave her another hug and Ziva waved to her as she walked through the door.

Ziva smiled to herself as she stepped on to the elevator. While it ascended she felt the baby kick again and smiled, but her joy soon turned to panic as she felt the elevator come to a screeching halt.

* * *

A/N: Ha, I know I'm cruel. I'm trying to keep things interesting. Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, here it is. I know you all have been waiting patiently. I'm sorry for making you wait this long, but this chapter is practically triple the size of my other ones. Not only that, but I rewrote it a few times. So, enough talking, I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Ziva felt the elevator shake violently as it screeched to its abnormal stop. She is not one to usually panic, but being alone and being pregnant changed that. She immediately panicked as the lights went out and the soft whir ceased. Her breathing became ragged and she gripped the rails until her knuckles turned white. She was close to hyperventilating when she felt rapid movement coming from her abdomen. Her hand went down to her stomach where she felt the baby kicking repeatedly and she slowed her breath. She knew that if her blood pressure got too high she could hurt herself and the baby. "Okay, calm down." She whispered to herself over and over.

After gathering her bearings she reached for her cell phone in her pocket. One bar. She tried to find a way to reach the elevator ceiling to see if she could get more bars. After feeling around in the dark for a minute she found an area she could grip. She placed one foot on the rail and gripped against the wall as tightly as she could. Ziva hoisted herself as high as she could. Four bars. She quickly speed dialed Tony. After two rings he answered. "What's up, Buttercup?" He said cheerfully.

"Tony! I'm stuck in the elevator!" She yelled filled with panic.

"What? I can't hear you!" His voice was pure fear.

"I am stuck in the elevator!"

"Slow down, you're breaking up!"

"Stuck in the elevator!"

"Oh my God! Just try and-" His voice gargled and disappeared.

Ziva's phone slipped from her sweating fingers and crashed on the elevator floor. She used her other hand to try and steady herself against the wall, but there was nothing to grip on to. Her left had, the one holding herself up, slowly slipped from the small ridge it was resting on. She quickly jerked back, trying to grab on to the railing, but failed. Ziva fell backwards as her feet slipped from the ledge, landing on her side with a loud 'thump' on the elevator floor.

...

Tony violently slammed his phone shut when he heard nothing from Ziva's end but a loud banging. He frantically ran up the stairs and towards the director's office. His assistant stopped him. "Agent DiNozzo, the director is having a very important conference with Agent Gibbs."

Tony rolled his eyes and raised his voice at her. "Look, this is an emergency. I need you to let me in there now!"

She visibly jerked away from the desk. "I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo I can't let you in there."

Tony grudged and briskly walked the two steps to the door and flung it open. The assistant trailed behind him, but it was too late.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing? This is a private meeting." The director directed strictly at him.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop him." His assistant pleaded.

"It's okay, just get back to work." He said calmly. She silently nodded and left. Director Vance's demeanor then turned back to anger and annoyance. "What is it DiNozzo?"

"Ziva is stuck in the elevator! She's stuck in the elevator and I think she may have fallen while she was calling me." Tony nearly yelled. Both Gibbs and Vance's faces froze, trying to catch their breath as they stayed there.

"Call maintenance, security, and the fire department. We have to get her out of there safely." The director barked out the orders as he dialed the extension for maintenance.

Tony and Gibbs stormed out of the director's office and when they reached the balcony everyone became panicked. He almost lost his footing on the stairs. Maintenance was already making their way around the corner from the stairwell with all of their supplies. Security was not far behind them.

Tony frantically walked to his desk, but could not sit down. He watched intently as maintenance began their work on the door, he didn't even notice a security guard approach him. "Uh, Agent DiNozzo?" He hesitantly asked. Tony was shaken out of his trance when he heard his name.

"Yeah, what?" He said, almost too sharply.

"I need to ask you some questions about what happened with Agent David."

"What questions? All I know is that she was down with Abby and she was coming back up and the elevator stopped. She called me and it was really hard to hear her, but she sounded panicked and she is never panicked, ever."

"Okay, okay. Agent DiNozzo, just calm down. We will-" The security guard tried to say, but was interrupted by Tony

"Calm down? I can't calm down. I have my girlfriend, who is five months pregnant, stuck in an elevator. I heard something happen to her. I think she may have fallen or something and I don't know if she is even okay."

Before Tony could continue his rant, Gibbs came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "DiNozzo, enough." He said calmly. Tony's breath evened out and he walked away from them. Too much had happened in the last half hour that he needed a minute to breathe.

...

All Tony could do was sit and wait. He was restless and the waiting became unbearable. It was nearly an hour before he heard an update.

"The elevator's caught between floors. The only thing left that it could be is electrical failure, so we are going to have to go up and reprogram it." One of them said.

Tony fidgeted even more, not knowing how long it would be until they got Ziva out of there. He didn't sit down for another hour until he saw the maintenance man return.

"Okay we got it, let's start it back up." An unknown voice announced as he came in from the opposite side of the squad room.

He nearly jumped from his chair and ran as close as he could to the elevator. He heard the soft whir and held his breath, hoping it would make it. Time moved at a glacial pace. Everyone silently counted the seconds while they waited. The elevator doors soon opened to the familiar 'ping.' Only this time Tony was afraid to see her.

At first he couldn't see Ziva while two EMT's ran in. He tried to rush past them, but was held back by security. One of the EMT's came out and had her arm around his shoulders. Her other hand was clutching her stomach. He saw her suddenly crouch over almost taking the EMT with her as a pain must have run through her.

Tony pushed through the security guards and ran to Ziva's side. She looked at him, pleading. "Tony." He slowly helped her up as the pain subsided.

"It's okay, Ziva. You're going to be all right." He tried to keep his voice as positive as he could. Both he and the EMT helped her onto the stretcher they brought. Tony stayed with her as they wheeled her out of the squad room.

As the EMT's loaded Ziva into the ambulance, Tony had to persuade them to let him come with her. Fortunately, she kept asking for him, so they finally seceded. He sat next to her head and stroked her hair. The EMT's were busy taking her blood pressure, giving her IV fluids, and giving her oxygen to steady her breathing. He brought his head as close as he could to her. "I know you are tired and I know you are in pain, but you have to tell me what happened after you called me." He whispered to her.

Ziva's ragged breathing slowed as she looked up at him. "I fell." It was barely a whisper. "I'm having contractions." Her heartbeat sped up.

"It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, the baby's gonna be okay. Shh. Just breathe." He told her, trying to calm her down and slowly rubbing the side of her face.

A few minutes later the ambulance pulled up to Bethesda hospital. Everything flew by for Tony as Ziva was rushed through the Emergency Room, the EMT informing the doctors of her condition.

"What do we got?" The ER doctor asked.

"30-year old female, 25 weeks pregnant, fell in an elevator after it abruptly stopped, slightly dehydrated, blood pressure's high, and she's having intermittent contractions." The EMT said hurriedly.

"Okay, take her to Trauma 1, page OB. We got to see what's going on." He ordered.

Tony tried to keep up with them the best he could, but as they wheeled Ziva into the trauma room one of the nurses held him back. "I'm sorry, sir, you can't come in here." She firmly told him. Tony was having none of it.

"No! I'm not leaving her. I have to be with her." He called, a little too loudly. The nurse visibly jumped back at Tony's expression. Her mouth opened about to speak when Ziva's weak voice came from the room.

"Tony?"

The nurse looked back at the room then at Tony. He was staring at her, yearning to be with her. Her look turned sympathetic. "Okay, you can't stay in the room, but you can see her through the window. When we stabilize her you will be allowed in." She said calmly.

"Thank you." Tony breathed. He stepped to the window, but seeing Ziva being poked and prodded made it hard for him to watch. There were times when doctors blocked his view and he moved his head around like a mad man to see her. At one point their eyes locked and he could see the hurt and pain in them, but there was something else present in her eyes. There was hope. She looked at him with the hope that he gave her in the ambulance, and this gave him assurance. He smiled slightly at her and she returned it as best as she could. Then another doctor made her disappear from his sight.

By the time the E.R. doctor came out of the room, Tony was leaning against the window lazily. He didn't realize how long he had been standing there. It was nearly twenty minutes since they brought her in.

"Hi, are you Tony?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, how is she?" His tone filled with anxiety and hope.

"She is stable. We still have her on fluids to keep her hydrated and so far she is responding well. Her blood pressure has lowered, but she is still having contractions. We found out that her OB is on call so she should be down in a few minutes and she will decide what to do from there. You can go in and see her now."

"Thank you."

Tony opened the door to the trauma room and Ziva immediately looked to see who it was. She smiled when she saw him; brighter than before, but still exhausted. "Tony." She breathed. He pulled up the chair from the corner of the room and sat down by her head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Better, but tired. I'm only worried about the baby."

"She'll be okay." He reassured. Before Ziva could respond to him there was light knock on the door and Dr. Jackson walked in.

"Hi, Ziva, Tony. The ER doctor told me that you fell in an elevator and are having contractions. Is that correct?" She asked. Ziva nodded. "So the main thing we're worried about is placental abruption. I'm going to check to see if you are dilated first then do an ultrasound. Okay?" She directed at Ziva who nodded. "So, did you feel any fetal movement after you fell?" She asked before she checked her.

"At first she was kicking like crazy, but then just stopped and I haven't felt anything since." She said, trying to sound calm.

"Ok, any bleeding?"

"No."

"And you're having intermittent contractions. Okay, well you're not dilated which is good, so I don't think you need medicine to stop them. We actually tested for gestational diabetes and you are all clear for that. So, I'm going to do an ultrasound and then put you on two monitors, one for the fetal heartbeat and one to monitor you contractions. If all goes well after a few hours you will be released. Sound good?"

Ziva and Tony both nodded. Dr. Jackson turned on the ultrasound and squeezed some gel onto Ziva's stomach. She grasped Tony's hand even tighter and stared at the blank screen.  
Dr. Jackson started to move the transducer across Ziva's stomach, pausing to study what appeared on the screen. "Okay, the placenta is completely attached, so that's good." She paused briefly after the baby appeared. Let's see the heartbeat." She pressed a button on the machine and Ziva tensed when she heard how fast it was. "It's 205 bpm, which is a little high and that's when she is asleep, so it is probably higher when she's awake. That's why your little princess stopped moving. I'm definitely going to have to monitor you for a couple hours so we can try to get it down."

"So, the baby's okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's okay. You'd be surprised how much they can handle. They're pretty well protected in there. She's just sleeping. You want to see?" They both nodded. Dr. Jackson changed the setting on the monitor. Instead of the hazy black and white field, it was now a crisp, 3D picture. "See, there she is."

Tony and Ziva were staring wide eyed at the picture. Seeing their baby up close was amazing. Ziva saw the baby's chest rising and got curious. "Is she breathing?"  
She asked.

"In a way. The lung development right now gives her the ability to move her lungs like she is breathing. So, she is practicing for after she is born." Dr. Jackson said.

"That is so cool." Beamed Tony.

Dr. Jackson finished the ultrasound and hooked Ziva up to the monitors. "I'll check back in an hour." She looked at Tony. "Try and keep her blood pressure down." She directed at him.

"I will." He chuckled.

Dr. Jackson left the room and Tony looked over at Ziva. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He stood up and came closer to her. "Hey, hey what's wrong."

Ziva wiped her tears away, but more began to fall. "I'm just glad she's okay." Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too, but I'm also glad you're okay. I was afraid I was going to lose you. " He pulled back to look at her. "Will you be okay for a few minutes? I'm going to call Gibbs." Ziva sympathetically smiled and nodded. "Okay," he kissed her on the head, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

...

The phone ringed once and Tony heard Gibbs pick up. "DiNozzo, how is she?" He asked, concerned.

"She's okay. She was a little light headed, her blood pressure was high and she was having contractions, but she will be fine."

"Is the baby, okay?"

"Yeah, the baby's okay. The heart rate was a little high, so the doctor put Ziva on a monitor to track it. They will probably have her here for a couple hours, see how she's doing and hopefully send her home." Tony heard a faint noise on Gibbs' end saying, 'ask him if we can see her.'

"Abby wants to know if we can see her."

"Yeah, I heard." He chuckled. "I don't know if you can see her, but the doctor wants her to keep her blood pressure down, so it's probably not a good idea."

"Okay, that's probably best anyway. Keep us posted."

"Yes, Boss." He hung up the phone and walked back to the room.

...

Ziva was in the same position when he returned. She smiled when she saw him...again. He walked back to his chair and took her hand. "Everyone is worried about you. Abby wanted to know if they could see you, but I told them it was probably be best if they didn't."

She laughed and smiled. "As much as I love Abby I don't really want to deal with her right now."

"Yeah, she can be a handful and that would do nothing for your blood pressure."

"No, it would not. How long do I have to sit here like this?"

"I don't know, I guess when Dr. Jackson says so. Have you had any contractions?"

"I haven't felt any, but I read that you can still have contractions even if you don't feel them."

"Oh, that's interesting." They sat in silence for several minutes before Ziva gasped.

"Oh thank God." She breathed in relief.

"What? What is it?" He asked, hopeful.

"She's moving."

"Is she? That's great. I guess she woke up then." He placed his hand on her stomach, being careful of the straps of the monitors, and leaned in closer to her. "Hey, princess. You gave me and your mommy a scare back there." Ziva started to run her fingers through Tony's hair. "But, I'm glad you're okay. I can't wait to meet you, but you have to stay in there a little longer so you'll be nice and healthy for us. I love you and your mommy so much and I almost lost both of you today. So, don't scare me like that again, young lady." He said playfully. Ziva laughed brightly and he looked up to see her smiling.

"Thank you, Tony." She breathed, her eyes tearing up. He leaned in and lightly kissed her, knowing that her blood pressure could rise. He pulled away and held her hand in both of his.

...

Soon after they heard a light knock on the door and Dr. Jackson entered. "So, how are we doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Good, she started moving again." Ziva reported.

"Oh, that's great. Have you had any contractions?"

"I have not felt any, no."

"Okay, but I still have to check the monitor." Dr. Jackson walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted a long paper hanging from one of the machines. "Let's see, you have had three small contractions in the last hour, but they still are inconsistent." She dropped the paper and looked at the monitor above it. "The baby's heart rate is back to normal, so that's good. However, I would like to keep you here for another hour just to be sure. Is that okay?"

Ziva nodded politely, but was not happy with the doctor's decision. She wanted to get out of this drab, dreary hospital. When Dr. Jackson left the room, her voice broke. "I don't want to be here any longer. I want to leave and just go home." Tony quickly stood up and cupped her cheeks in his hand and placed his forehead against hers.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh. Listen to me. You need to calm down. I know you don't want to be here and you're tired of sitting here, but it's only for a little while longer. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. If I could trade places with you I would, but I can't and you have to be strong for the baby and yourself. It's okay. It's okay." He whispered to her. She took some deep breaths and began to calm down, Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

Tony tried to sit on the bed next to her, but there was not much room. He tried to get as comfortable as he could, but thought it would be easier to sit on the chair. He went to move off the bed, but then noticed Ziva's eyes were closed. He didn't want to disturb her so he remained where he was, even though it was uncomfortable.

...

Half an hour later Tony felt Ziva stir in his arms and quietly groan. She pushed against his chest to help herself up and looked at him with sleep still present in her eyes. "How long was I out?" She asked, her voice groggy.

"About a half hour. It's good you got some sleep though."

"Well, it's obvious you didn't."

"Yeah, I didn't want to disturb you, but I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you're uncomfortable. Sit down." She pushed him off the bed and in to the chair he was sitting in. He slumped in it and yawned, but a second later he perked up.

"So, we haven't talked about names yet." He said, slyly. Ziva laughed.

"No, we have not." She returned.

"Well, we got time. Do you want to talk about it?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why not. There is nothing else to do. It may pass the time."

"Exactly, do you have anything in mind?"

"I don't know, what about you?"

"Not really. Did you want to name her after anybody, or something?

"I thought about that, but I want her to be her own person. I am afraid people, us even, will expect things of her if we name her after someone."

"I completely agree with you. So, let's toss out some names then."

"Okay, go."

"Hmm, lets see. Ashley?"

"No."

"Jessica?"

"Eww."

Anna?"

"Too common.

"Emily?"

"Too boring."

"Isabella?"

"Too 'Twilight'. "

Tony laughed. "Okay, what do you got?"

"I just read this book where the girl's name was Anastasia. Do you like that?"

"Yuck. It reminds me of that children's film with all the singing that took place in Russia. I am still scarred by it to this day."

"Ha, okay, not that. Jasmine?"

"Reminds me of 'Aladdin,' can't do it."

"Is there any name that won't remind you of a movie?"

"Hopefully."

They had a good laugh and a minute of silence before either of them spoke.

"I know it is popular today, but, Charlotte?" Ziva asked gently.

Tony looked at her and smiled. "Charlotte? Hmm, I like that." They both smiled, relieved that they actually agreed on a possible name for their baby.

Before they knew it they heard Dr. Jackson knock on the door. She came in and noticed Ziva's happy expression. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked her.

"I'm doing okay. I will be even better if I can go home." She teased.

"Well, let's see." Dr. Jackson studied the long paper again and smiled. "You have not had any contractions since I last checked you, so that is good. The baby's heart rate is back to normal which is even better. Let me just check your blood pressure." She looked at the monitor. "And you're blood pressure is down, so that means you are free to go, Ziva."

Ziva sighed in relief. "Thank you." Dr. Jackson began to unhook her from the monitors.

"So, I would take it easy for the next few days. Try not to go into work unless you have to. Stress can bring

"You're welcome. I'll just go get your discharge papers." With that, she left the room. Tony hugged her and she squealed in delight.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Did you just squeal?"

Ziva blushed. "Maybe. Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not. It was cute."

"Cute?" She lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He laughed.

...

A few minutes later Tony and Ziva were finally walking out of the ER and she had never been more happy to go home. Her smile had not left her face since Dr. Jackson said she could leave. "You haven't stopped smiling for the past ten minutes." Tony joked.

"I have?" Ziva asked, laughing. Tony smiled at her laugh and put his arm around her shoulders. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist, sighing into his chest. "Thank you, Tony. For staying with me in there for three hours."

"You don't need to thank me, Ziva. I would have done that even if we were just partners."

"Well, we are still partners."

"I meant just as work partners, but you're right we are different kind of partners now." He said placing his hand on her stomach, only to be met with a hard push against it. "Oh!" He laughed.

Ziva laughed. "Did she just kick you?"

"Yeah, she did."

"She's already a daddy's girl."

"Maybe, maybe." They reached Tony's car, which confused Ziva. "Don't worry, I called McGee when you were sleeping and had him bring the car over."

"Oh, okay." She said, relieved. He opened his car door for her and then made it to his side. He was more careful driving this time, which Ziva endlessly mocked. When they parked the car at their apartment Tony surprised her by scooping her up in his arms, surprised he could even lift her that way.

"What are you doing?" She asked, over exaggerated.

"Well, the doctor said to try to keep off your feet and I am just following orders." He joked.

"Well, It's a short walk. I think I will be okay. Plus, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He reluctantly set her down and grabbed her hand as they went up the stairs. They went to bed early that night; all the events of the day wore them out. But they were both grateful: Tony had both of his girls healthy and safe and Ziva had both of them to thank for saving her.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. It's a very long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it and did not get too bored. Since this chapter was so long it may be a bit before I have the next one ready. I am not exactly sure where I am going next, so suggestions are always welcome. Please rate and review. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, everyone! Here is the next chapter. It's a short little fluff chapter, not too complex. This is short compared to the last chapter. There will probably never be a 4,000 word chapter again, sorry. I hope you enjoy it.**

When Tony and Ziva entered the apartment they immediately dropped on the couch, breathless from the day. Once they settled, Ziva's whole demeanor changed. She was not agitated like she was in the hospital, she was now so relaxed that no one would guess that she almost died today. She was just so happy to be home and she showed it by asking, "Are you hungry?"

Tony looked at her confused. "Of course I am, I'm always hungry." He leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes like he was daydreaming. "I can almost taste Kung Pao Chicken and white rice on my tongue." Ziva hissed in rebuttal. "What?"

"I'm thinking pizza. Extra cheese and pepperoni." She said, smiling innocently.

"Another one of your cravings?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. I have not eaten anything all day. I was stuck in an elevator for two hours and the ER for another three. I think I deserve it don't you?"

Tony leaned over and kissed her gently. "Yes, you do. I'll be back soon." He got his keys and wallet and walked out the door.

A half hour later when Tony returned, Ziva had dozed off on the couch. He placed the pizza on the coffee table, opened the lid and wafted the smell toward her. Her eyes popped open and she immediately sat up and rubbed her hands together, licking her lips. He couldn't help but laugh, especially when she grabbed a piece right out of the box. "Hey, hey I didn't even get plates yet."

She chuckled back at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry."

"Well, go right ahead. Do you want a drink?"

"You did not happen to get red Kool-Aid while you were out, did you?"

Tony stood up fully and pulled a pack of Cherry Kool-Aid out of his back pocket. "I had a feeling you would be wanting some, based on the last few days."

"Oh my God. I love you."

Tony leaned down to her and kissed her lightly. "I'll go ahead and make this."

"Thank you, Tony."

When Tony returned with two glasses of Kool-Aid and some paper plates, he saw Ziva hiding something behind her back. "What do you got behind your back there, Ziva?" He asked.

"The movie we are watching tonight." She said, grinning.

"And what is that movie?"

Ziva brought the DVD out from behind her back. "It is called 'In the Womb.' It is about fetal development and I think you are going to enjoy it."

Tony shrugged. "Okay, I'll watch it. Just because I love you." She smiled and handed him the DVD and he put it into the player.

As the film started there was an awkward silence between Tony and Ziva. The only sounds were from the TV and their chewing. As it began with animations of conception, Tony made some noises of disgust, but always followed with a laugh. Later when it showed the baby starting to develop Tony exclaimed, "Whoa that is so cool."

Ziva smiled at his interest. "I know. Pretty neat right?" She said snuggling into his side.

"Yeah it is."

Soon the filmed depicted a baby swimming underwater and Tony had to comment. "It looks like the cover of that one 'Nirvana' album. Only that baby was swimming in a real pool, not a weird CGI one." Ziva chuckled at his statement.

At about the second trimester, "Wait, wait, wait, they swallow their own pee?" He asked, shocked.

"Mhmm. Cool, huh?" Ziva said.

"Uh, creepy, but cool in a way."

When the movie reached the birthing stage Tony had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Ziva playfully punched him in the arm. "Oh come on, it is not that bad. You are going to have to see this in a few months." She pulled his hand from his eyes and placed it on her stomach where the baby was kicking, which took him by surprise.

"Oh, well look at that."

"Yeah, she is kicking up a blizzard in there."

"Storm, but yeah she is. She's strong, just like her mother." Tony looked at the TV as it was talking about labor. A sad look came over his face.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked stroking his hand.

"I am just afraid of seeing you in so much pain. I know you have endured a lot of pain before, but this is going to be different."

Ziva leaned back and turned his face towards her. "Tony, please do not worry about me. I will be fine. I know that this pain is going to be different, but I have actually paid attention in those birthing classes. I am going to be okay, even if I am in labor for a whole day, I will be okay. I have learned a lot and I am still learning, but this baby will get out. I think I can handle this."

"I know you can handle this, but seeing you in pain is hard for me. Will you let me try and help you through it like they said in the class."

"Of course I will let you. I want you there with me to help bring this baby into the world. I love you."

Tony smiled, touched at her words. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, her arms going around his neck. A few seconds later they heard a shrill cry come from the TV as the baby was born. He gazed at the screen. "Wow, that's amazing, really."

"It is, isn't it? You are going to have to get used to that sound."

"Heh, yeah I know."

As the movie ended Ziva went to her purse near the door and pulled out a small piece of paper. She walked over to him. "While you were talking to the nurse and filling out my paperwork, Dr. Jackson printed this out for me. She showed him a photo of the 3D ultrasound earlier that day. "Even though she only did it for a minute she still wanted to know if I wanted a picture."

Tony took the photo from Ziva and looked at his baby girl's face. "She's already beautiful." He said, smiling at her.

"Well, this is not even the real thing."

"Then that means she will be even more beautiful." He rubbed her cheek and she smiled and took the picture from him. "I don't know if you noticed, but she has your big fat nose, Di-Nose-o."

Tony looked at her confused. "What? No, she doesn't." He took the picture back and studied it. "Well, I'll be damned. She does. Di-Nose-o, that's a good one."

"I told you so and thank you."

They both paused for a moment just staring at the picture. Tony's hand went to Ziva's stomach. "Ella. I like the name Ella." Ziva's hand started to play with his hair.

"I like that too. It's cute."

"What do you say? Are you ready for bed?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep after that afterbirth part, though."

Ziva laughed. "Oh come on, don't be such a, well," she looked down at her stomach, "you know." She said standing up.

This made Tony huff sarcastically, "I'm not, I'm not."

"Okay, okay, let's just go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"I know you are. Let's go." He yawned.

Both Tony and Ziva were able to sleep peacefully that night. All the events of the day took a lot out of them. But at the end of the day all that mattered was that Ziva and the baby were both safe and healthy.

* * *

A/N: There it is, short and sweet. I want to do a chapter where Gibbs and McGee find out the baby's a girl, but I thought that would be too repetitive and/or boring. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate the support.  
Notice: Just because I mention a name in a chapter, and Tony and Ziva both say they like it, doesn't mean that is going to be the baby's name. I don't mind name suggestions, but I already have a name in mind for the baby. Who knows, I may change the name if there is a suggestion I like.

On a different and unrelated note: I just got an XBox 360 and Bioshock Infinite. If any of you have played that game, how did you effectively toggle the camera, aim, shoot, and move at the same time? I'm having a real tough time with it. I was moving the camera so much it was giving me a headache. I don't know if it's because I am not used to the controls, or what. Please PM me if you can give me any advice. (don't leave it as a review because it has nothing to do with the story)


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the next chapter. Before you read I have a few addenda for this chapter (1: I say the phrase 'He/She smiled' 'He/She said' etc a lot and it bothers me, this is one problem I have with my writing. 2: Ziva may seem a little OOC in this chapter. She is more emotional than she usually is. Part of that is the hormones associated with pregnancy, the other part is having a high stress job. Stress and hormones can affect people in many ways, especially pregnant women, and this is how I'm having it affect Ziva.)**

**Thank you again for all of the support and I hope you like this chapter. **

Three weeks after the elevator accident, Team Gibbs was out a crime scene. Ziva was left behind doing research about a dead First Lieutenant. He was murdered in a very conspicuous way, but there were several different wounds from several different weapons. This made her slightly overwhelmed when she was sent pictures of the crime scene. Seeing the man's body with so many wounds was not an unfamiliar sight for her, but it was hard for her to process. It was hard for her to handle the fact that this was someone's son. A mother, whether she was around or not, lost a child. The thought of losing her own made her tear up, but then her cell phone rang.

"David." She answered.

"Hey, it's me. I just want to let you know that we're on our way home so I will see you in a bit." Tony said fairly quickly.

"Okay." Ziva's voice was somber.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I will be okay. I just saw something sad. I am fine, don't worry."

"Okay. I love you."

Ziva paused, "I love you, too."

"I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She hung up and quickly dried her eyes.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva were all at their desks. Humorous banter passed between them while she sat back and watched. She observed them, resting her hands on her stomach and smiled as she felt the baby kick. Before she could relish the moment Gibbs rushed in, coffee in hand. "Okay, what do we got?" They raced to the plasma, Ziva holding the Lieutenant's file.

Tony got there first and began reporting. "First Lieutenant Thomas Jason just got back from his first tour in Afghanistan. Found dead at his home in Georgetown. Multiple gun shot wounds, multiple stab wounds, and other unidentified lacerations and puncture wounds."

"Family?"

"Yes. Mother and father live in Boston and his wife, Leah, is visiting her sister in New Jersey. She's in the air right now."

"Good. DiNozzo, find out what kind of weapons he owns. McGee, get his bank statements from the past six months. Ziva, you're going to interview the wife when she gets here." Gibbs commanded. They all nodded and got to work. "I want to know if there's a suspect."

"On it, Boss." Tony declared.

An hour later Ziva returned to the squad room after using the restroom. She walked toward her desk, but was stopped by Gibbs' voice. "Ziva, go interview the Lieutenant's wife. She's in the conference room." He told her, handing her a file of the crime scene photos. Ziva nodded and then continued towards the upstairs.

Ziva lightly knocked on the door and walked in. She saw a blonde woman, no more than 30, of average height sitting at the end of the table. She could not see very well from the dim light, but it appeared she had been crying. She approached her and sat down. "Hi, are you Leah." She asked.

Leah nodded and cleared her voice. "Yes.

"I'm Special Agent David, but you can call me Ziva." They shook hands. "I need to ask you a few questions about you husband, First Lieutenant Thomas Jason."

"Okay."

"Did your husband keep any weapons in the house?"

"He had a weapons locker in the closet, but he was the only one who had a key. The only gun of his I have seen is his 9mm."

"Did he have any enemies?"

"Not that I know of. All the other men in his unit only said great things about him."

"Did you ever hear from him when he was in Afghanistan?"

"Yeah, he wrote, but he never really said much. He liked to keep his Marine life and private life separate."

"Then, do you know why anyone would want to kill him?"

"I have no clue." She started tearing up. "Can I go home?"

"Not yet, we're still processing all the evidence. Is there anybody you could call to stay with?"

"No, all my family is in New Jersey and friends are on vacation. I'm the only one in town. Just my luck, huh?"

"Okay, I will try my best to see if you will be able to go home by the evening."

"Thank you." She paused. Ziva smiled and nodded. "I see you are expecting."

Ziva looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Yes, I am."

"First one?" Ziva nodded. "How far along are you?"

"Almost 28 weeks."

"Wow, you're not as big as I was at that time."

"Uh, you're husband's file did not mention any children." Ziva said, confused.

Mrs. Jason looked down. "That's because it wasn't his child. A few years ago, before I met him, I went into early labor at 30 weeks. Babies born that early usually have a good chance of surviving, but I was not so lucky. She got pneumonia and died a week later."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." She looked back up at Ziva. "So do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah, um, it's a girl."

"Aw, congratulations. I remember when I held my baby girl for the first time. Granted, she was hooked up to a bunch of monitors, but I was still able to hold her. It was the most magical thing in the world. It's indescribable." Ziva sensed her discomfort and was going to change the subject, but Leah beat her to the punch. "So, do you have a name picked out yet?"

"No, we are still deciding. If you don't mind me asking, what was you daughter's name?"

"Maria. After my mother."

Ziva smiled again and stood up to leave. "Either me or another agent will come get you if we need you. Is their anything you need?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you."

Ziva nodded and left. She walked back down to the squad room with Leah Jason's story in her head. It had touched her, but made her even more nervous to have her baby. She knew that the baby was safe inside of her, and though she couldn't wait to see her, thinking about losing her baby after a week of life made her ill at ease. She would have to compose herself before she confronted the team again. This case was starting out rough and she knew it would only get worse.

Ziva returned to the squad room where the team was huddled around GIbbs' desk. When she entered the conversation she heard McGee explain how they contacted Jason's mother and how she broke down on the phone. Gibbs saw her distraught look and asked, "Ziva, are you okay?"

She at first was looking away and just barely heard his words. "Uh, yeah. I just need a minute." She said and quickly went to the restroom. Gibbs gave Tony his 'go handle that' face and he followed her.

Tony entered the women's restroom and saw Ziva at the sink, a paper towel in her hand. He locked the door and walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay? What's going on?" He asked, gently. She turned towards him, tears continuing to stream down her face. He took the paper towel from her and wiped her cheeks.

"Yeah, I will be fine." She said, trying to be hopeful.

"You always say that."

"I know."

"So, will you?"

"Yes, eventually."

"Do you mind telling me what it is?"

"It's a few things. When you sent me the crime scene photos of Lieutenant Jason, they were hard for me to look at, which is unusual for me, but you know why. I could not look at them without thinking that a mother out there lost her child. All our previous cases I did not even think about, but this one was different. Then Leah, his wife, saw I was pregnant and she told me a story. Before she met Jason she had a child she gave birth to at 30 weeks then died of pneumonia a week later. Then I heard McGee saying how Jason's mother was devastated on the phone and it just got to me all at once. I am afraid of having her early, I am afraid of her dying, and I am afraid of being devastated from her dying. I cannot even comprehend it all. It is too much." She started crying again and Tony wrapped his arms around her, shushing her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Just take a deep breath, you need to calm down." He tried to make his voice as gentle as he could. He heard her take a few deep breaths and began talking again. "There will always be a case that emotionally affects us, no matter what Rule 10 says. It's okay, Ziva. You heard Dr. Jackson a couple weeks ago, she said the baby is fine. You will see her next week and she will tell you the same thing. You are not going to lose her. You hear me?"

He pulled away slightly and put his hand on her face, making her look up at him. "You are not going to lose her." He pulled her back into the hug briefly. He felt the baby kicking and placed his hand on Ziva's stomach. She placed her hand on his. "You feel that?" She nodded. "She's saying: 'I'm okay, Mommy. I love you. And I promise not to come out until I'm ready." Tony looked back at Ziva, who was now crying for a different reason. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you, Tony." She breathed, grateful. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Now, let's get back out there. We have got a dirtbag to find." He kissed her again and escorted her out the door, happy to see her smiling again.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. The next chapter is underway and hopefully it won't suck as much as this one. We're getting close to the end of Ziva's pregnancy, I'm not sure exactly how many more chapters there are going to be. However, what I'm trying to figure out now is how far to go after the baby is born. Let me know what you think.

On a completely unrelated note: I just got an XBox 360 and an XBox Live account. I currently have no friends. So, if you have an XBox live account PM me you gamertag if you wish and I will add you.  
I also do not have any multiplayer games that I can play via XBox Live. Any recommendations are welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody. I would have had this up earlier, but with the sad news that overcame the fandom a few days ago I am sure some of us are still recovering (at least I am). Needless to say I am very very sad. I don't know if I will watch it anymore without our beloved Cote de Pablo there. Nevertheless, this story will not go on uninterrupted no matter what the events of the coming season will be. Since I will be writing until at least October (by story time) and the main storyline of the eleventh season is unknown I will most likely not be able to incorporate it here. **

**On the bright side: the world of fanfiction exists for a reason and though Ziva's storyline will end in the series it does not need to end on here. Okay, sad pep talk over. **

**Now, on to Chapter, lucky number, 23.  
**

The case of First Lieutenant Thomas Jason did not wrap up quickly. All the weapons belonged to him, including a 9mm, an AK-47, several different knives, and even a crossbow. Finding the suspect was difficult because all the weapons were wiped clean. Tony, of course, thought it was the wife even after what Ziva told him. It turns out that it was Jason's commanding officer who committed the murder. All the evidence pointed to him and though he kept denying it, all Gibbs needed was a simple nod. His true motives were not known, but they were just all happy that the case was over.

After the case ended Ziva had an appointment with Dr. Jackson. Tony accompanied her to help soothe her ragged nerves. She was still affected by Leah Jason's story and didn't want to be told that she could lose her baby. She dealt with it once a few months earlier and she couldn't do it again. Waiting in the tiny room didn't make it any easier. Tony put his arm around her shoulders."It's gonna be okay." He tried to say as calm as possible. "Now, take a few deep breaths."

Ziva did as Tony asked and nodded, though she didn't fully believe him. A light knock came from the door and Dr. Jackson walked in, bright and bubbly as always. "Hi Ziva, Tony. How are you?"

"We've had a pretty busy week, but we got through it as best as we could." Tony told her.

"I'm glad to hear that. So, everything from your urine test came out fine and your weight gain is on par so that's good. I'm just gonna check your blood pressure." Dr. Jackson said as she reached for the blood pressure cuff on her wall. "It's going to be real important to keep your blood pressure down in the next few weeks." The room went silent, waiting for her to finish. "Okay, so your blood pressure isn't high, but it is slightly elevated. So, try and keep as calm as possible. I know that's hard to do because of your job, but maybe try some classical music, meditation, a hot bath, whatever works. It's getting close to crunch time. Okay?" Ziva nodded. "Good, now lie back for me."

Ziva lay back on the exam table. Dr. Jackson rolled up her shirt and started feeling around her stomach. "Okay, so the baby's head is down, which is good." The baby started moving. "Well, I should say it was down. She seems to be moving to the side here." Tony couldn't help but laugh, knowing that his baby girl was playing with the doctor.  
She kept feeling around trying to get the baby to stay still. "Now, stop moving on me so I can see what way you're facing." She said jokingly, which even made Ziva laugh." I'm pretty sure she's facing up, which is fine for now. She'll probably turn around soon. I would know for sure if she would hold still, but let's just check the heartbeat."  
She reached for the fetal heart rate monitor and placed the probe on Ziva's stomach. The rapid, gargled thumping filled the room. "Okay, heart rate is 155, which is still in the normal range, but it's toward the high side. It's probably because your blood pressure is elevated, so when your blood pressure goes down then her heart rate will come down. Even though I felt it, I still have to ask: how is her movement."

Ziva smiled, somewhat relaxed from the baby moving around. "She is pretty active. She mainly twirls around, but every once in a while she will kick. She usually awake when I'm sitting at my desk and when I'm laying down."

"That's completely normal, though I know it can be a pain. It's good that she's active, it means she's okay. And from what she was doing a few minutes ago I would say she is doing well. Any other questions for me?"

"No, not for me." Ziva looked over at Tony.

"Yeah, I have one. When will Ziva's cravings go away?" Tony asked, with a touch of humor in his voice.

Dr. Jackson laughed. "You're still having them?" She directed at Ziva who nodded. "Well if she's still having them then they probably won't go away. So you'll probably have a few more midnight food runs."

Tony shrugged. "Aw, come on." Which made them laugh.

"Well, if you have any other questions you can always call and I will see you in two weeks." She said to Zivav and went to the door.

"Thank you." Ziva said before Dr. Jackson smiled and left the room. She let out a breath, relieved that the baby was okay. She both loved and hated that Tony was right. He came up and put his arms around her.

"I told you so." He said, kissing her head. "Come on, let's go."

Fifteen minutes later Tony and Ziva were driving back from the hospital. Ziva somehow knew that Tony was hiding something. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." Tony said with a grin.

"Liar."

Tony's grin broke, as well as his secretive front. "Okay, yes I'm lying."

"Then what are you hiding?"

"Well, you will find out in about thirty seconds."

About thirty seconds later, Tony pulled into a strip mall and parked in front of a spa. "Wow, thirty seconds. Your estimate was right, Tony." Ziva said, impressed.

"Of course it was." He said, jokingly.

"Uh, where are we?"

"We may be here in this parking lot, but you will soon be in there." Ziva looked at the building in front of her.

"What is all this?"

"This is a spa day just for you. In just a few minutes you will be treated to a special massage and a pedicure." Ziva's mouth dropped open.

"No, Tony, you don't need to do this."

"I know I don't, but I want to. Plus, you need this. You need to get away for a few hours and deserve some R&R."

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva relented. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Go on, I'll be back in a few hours." Ziva nodded and kissed him again before she got out of the car, mouthing 'I love you' from outside her window.

Tony reciprocated and watched her go into the spa, finally happy to see her smiling again.

* * *

A/N: I must admit, not my strongest chapter, but there are stronger ones on the horizon. This NCIS news is still heavy on my mind. *Sigh* I'm going to go cry in a corner now. However, all your reading, rating, reviewing, following, and favorites are what keep me going. So, thanks to all of you for your continued support. I wish I could give all of you some candy, but since I can't, go buy yourself some. ; )  
Thanks again you guys. It really means a lot. Once again, suggestions, either baby name or story line, are always welcome and appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, everyone! First of all, thank you for all the support, it's a great motivation. Now, this chapter is not very good in some parts, but I promise the next few chapters will be better. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!**

After Tony dropped Ziva off at the spa he went across town to have lunch with Abby. She wanted to discuss the plans for the baby shower, which he didn't want to do, but she insisted.

When he walked into the small bistro he saw Abby stand up from the table she was sitting at and jumped up and down like a little kid. "Oh goody, you're here." She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Uh, Abby, I can't breathe." Tony croaked. She let him go.

"Oh, sorry." She grabbed his hand and led him to the table which was strewn with papers. When they sat down she immediately started questioning him. "So, how's the baby? Is Ziva okay? What did she do when you got to the spa?"

"Whoa Abby, slow down. Yes, the baby and Ziva are both okay. She did what she always does whenever I do something for her. She said: 'Tony you don't need to do this.' Then I said that I was doing this for her and she needed it. She finally relented. I think she was really touched by it and I hope she enjoys herself."

"Oh, she will. Okay, so baby shower. Have you guys done your baby registry yet?"

"Uh, no we haven't."

"Well, you have to, like now. I already opened one up for you, here." She wrote down an address of a store and slapped it on Tony's chest. "Now, do you want to be there?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, good because that's what I've been planning. What do you think of the invitations?" Abby slipped a rectangular piece of card stock towards him. It had a lavender background, their names and address, date, time, and place of registry. It also had a cute illustration of a castle, on top were two cuddling fairies with a baby fairy between them. "I was going to do pink, but since it's a coed baby shower I decided to go with purple. Do you like it?"

"I think they're great. Go ahead and send them."

"Good, now I have games planned, but they're a surprise."

"It's not going to be anything embarrassing, is it?"

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, I'll make sure you guys have manly food, not just cupcakes and chocolates."

"Thank you, Abby."

"Oh, you're welcome. I've been having so much fun with it. Now, to something more serious. Do you want to send your father one?"

Tony was taken aback by her question. He wasn't even thinking about his father and he hasn't spoken to him since Christmas. "He doesn't even know, Abby."

"What, he doesn't even know that Ziva's pregnant?"

"He doesn't even know we were together. How do I tell him that, let alone that she's pregnant?"

"Well, first you pick up the phone. It will work out, Tony."

After his lunch with Abby, Tony sat in his car in the parking lot, holding his phone. He kept staring at it, trying to decide if he should call his father. He thought that it would be better to hear it from him than from someone else. What he was most afraid of was his father catching the next plane to D.C. He didn't want his help, nor did he need it. He had another "father" that had been more helpful in the past five months than his real father ever would.

Though their relationship was estranged, he owed it to his father to tell him the truth. Tony brought up his contact list and hovered over his father's name. After a deep breath he hit the call button.

The phone rang four times. Tony hoped it would go to voicemail, but after the fifth ring he heard his father's voice. "Anthony DiNozzo."

He paused, surprised that his father actually picked up. "Dad. Hey, it's me."

"Junior! It's been a while what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Uh, I think I could spare a few. Hold on a second." There was some commotion on the other end for a few seconds then the line went silent. Tony's father came back on. "Okay, sorry about that. I'm having lunch with some buddies. So, what do you need, Junior?"

"Uh, I need to tell you something. But before I do tell me that you're not going to jump on the next plane here."

"Junior, is everything okay?"

"Just say it."

He sighed. "I won't hop on the next plane to D.C."

"Okay, so as you know, Ziva's father died back in January."

"Yes, such a tragedy."

"Well, a couple nights later she was at my apartment needing some comfort. And things went a little farther then we wanted to."

Anthony was slightly confused. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that you finally swept her off her feet?"

"I guess you could say that, yes. But, there's something else."

"Okay."

"Dad, Ziva's pregnant and I'm the father."

His father paused for a moment, taking it in. "So, is she keeping it?"

"Of course she's keeping it. Why would you even ask that?" This arbitrary question made Tony nearly explode at his father. Did he really have the guts to ask him that?

"Well, you know with all the women's issues there are, you never know-"

"Dad, please just stop! Yes, Ziva is pregnant. Yes, she is keeping the baby. And yes, we're together. We are going to raise our child _together_."

Tony heard his father take a deep breath. "Well, I am glad that you have decided to be with her through this. So, are you going to marry her?"

"Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean that we have to get married."

"You're right, you're right." There was a tangible pause between them. "So, should I expect a grandson or a granddaughter?"

"Does it matter?" Though this really did matter to Tony, he wanted to see if his father was truly invested in this.

"Well, of course it does. I gotta know whether I should send my grandchild a baseball bat, or a dollhouse for Christmas."

Tony sighed. He honestly didn't think his dad would care. "She's having a girl, Dad."

"Is she!"

"Yes, she is. We are." Another awkward beat from his father.

"Junior, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Tony had to think about this for a moment. "I don't know, Dad. I guess it's because I didn't know how you would react. I've just had a lot on my mind the past few months."

"I get it, Junior."

"Yeah. Okay, well I have to go now."

"All right. Well, it was nice to talk to you."

"Yeah." Tony moved the phone away from his ear.

"Oh, and Junior!" He heard his father announce and brought it back up.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you'll be a better father than I ever was."

Tony couldn't believe what his father just said. Actually admitting he was wrong was a step forward. It showed that he cared about his son's future.

Tony was going to say something in return, but the line went dead.

He drove around for a while, thinking about what his father said. Did he actually mean it, or was he being sarcastic? He said it so quickly, he wondered if he was embarrassed to admit it. Though he would probably never truly know all he cared about was that his father made some sort of acknowledgement that he was not the best parent in the world. At least his father knew about the baby now and he didn't have to hide it. What Tony didn't know was what his father would do. Would he call him more and ask about the baby, or will he leave him alone? Will he set up a bank account and start giving his child money, or donothing? He was clueless.

He glanced up at the car's clock and saw that it was about time for him to pick up Ziva. He knew that when he saw her she would probably be relaxed and smiling. He didn't want to bring up his father after her special spa day, so he decided that he would mention it that night.

Tony pulled in to the spa's parking lot and after finding a spot, he decided to go in and surprise her. An older brunette greeted him at the front desk. "Hi." She studied him. "Let me guess, you're here for Ziva?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Uh, yes I am. How do you know that?" He was slightly concerned.

"Oh, I'm Jackie. I did her massage. She told me all about you."

"Oh, okay. So, is she finished yet?"

"Yes, she should be out any minute. You're welcome to have a seat and wait for her."

"Thank you." Tony was not his usual outgoing self towards the woman. It was probably because he was the only one there and he was in a spa. He felt awkward just sitting there waiting for her.

Sure enough after five minutes he saw Ziva turn a corner and enter the lobby. She walked over to Tony and hugged him. He took in her smiling face and lightly kissed her. He took her hand and they walked toward the door, Ziva turned back to Jackie and called over her shoulder. "Thank you so much, Jackie."

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie. Good luck!" She said in a motherly tone.

"Thank you."

Tony and Ziva walked out of the spa and she smiled when he opened her car door for her. When he got in on his side, Ziva took his hand. "Thank you so much, Tony." She said quietly.

"You're welcome. You deserved it and you look much more relaxed now." He told her, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I am, thank you."

Tony leaned in and kissed her. "Let's go home." He pulled out of the parking lot and drove away; his hand in hers.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Not one of my best, so I apologize. I decided to bring Tony's father into the story somewhat. I have something planned for him later on, so let me know what you think about this addition. Thanks for all of your support! I should have the next one up soon!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, again! So, this is more of a filler chapter. I was sick when I wrote this, so it may not be the best. I promise the next chapter will be better (I know I said this last chapter, but I really mean in this time)  
**

**Disclaimer: _Minnie Mouse_ belongs to the Walt Disney Company and is being used for entertainment purposes only.  
**

Later that night Tony and Ziva were lounging on the couch watching another baby documentary. She slid away from him to the opposite side of the couch and placed her feet in his lap. He automatically placed his hands on them and began to stroke them. He stopped for a moment, surprised. "Wow, they're so soft." He almost couldn't believe it.

Ziva laughed. "Yeah, I know they are."

"Is that pink I see on your toes?" Tony asked playfully.

"Yes, it is. When the nail tech asked me if I was having a boy or a girl she insisted on pink. It is sort of horrible."

"I kind of like it, actually."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I do." They paused for a moment then Ziva laughed. "What is it?"

"When I said that the pink was horrible the baby kicked me pretty hard."

"Did she now?" He got up off the couch and knelt on the floor by her. He placed his hand on her stomach and brought his mouth closer. "So, your mommy doesn't like pink. Do you like the pink?" He felt the baby move. "Are you already a girly girl." He felt the movement again, both him and Ziva laughed. "I love you, princess." He felt a powerful kick beneath his hand.

"She already knows you." Ziva said, running her fingers through his hair. He lightly kissed her stomach then moved up to kiss her lips.

"I love you, Ziva." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

Tony looked down and became sullen. "What's wrong?" Ziva asked him. He looked back up at her and took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" She knew it was something serious and her heart leapt into her throat.

"I called my father today." Ziva just looked at him. "I told him about us and the baby."

"What did he say?"

"Well, first he asked me something that made me so mad I almost don't want to tell you?"

"Well, now you have to tell me." She chuckled.

"He asked me if you were keeping it."

Ziva looked away from him, but Tony put his hand on her cheek and turned her back to him. "I told him off, Ziva. I was so mad at him. I asked him why he would even ask that and he claimed it was because of women's issues today, but I just told him to stop. I told him that you were keeping it, that we were together, and that we are raising our child together."

"What did he say to that?"

"Asked me another trying question. He asked me if I was going to marry you and I told him that just because you're pregnant doesn't mean we have to get married. Then he said that I was right which was weird."

"That is weird. Was that it?"

"He wanted to know if it was a boy or a girls, which he actually seemed cared about, so I told him. Then he asked me why I didn't tell him earlier and I told him that I had a lot on my mind. But then something weird happened."

"What?"

"He said he hopes that I will be a better father than him, then hung up."

"Well, that is a step forward."

"Yeah, it is. I just don't know what will happen now. I'm trying not to think about it because I am focused on you right now." He leaned up and kissed her.

"On a lighter note, Abby talked to me about the baby shower today." Tony said brightly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh and what did she say about that?" Ziva asked equally as bright.

"She showed me the invitations and said that we need to do our baby registry tomorrow. She even opened an account for us."

"Wow, of course she did. Well, we will do that then. I think we should look up what goes into one, don't you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

-+-  
The following day Tony and Ziva were inside a baby store armed with a scanner and a checklist. The variety of merchandise to choose from was overwhelming. He saw Ziva's hesitation and brought her close to him. "Hey, it's okay. We'll go through everything one at a time and we will kick ass. Okay?" He said softly. This made her smile and put her at ease.

"Okay. Let's get started then." Ziva said walking further into the store.

Before they got too far into the endless rows of cribs and strollers, Ziva was stopped by a display. Tony followed her to see what she had her eyes on. It was a display of a new pattern that was exclusive to the store and would only be available for a limited time. The pattern itself featured Minnie Mouse surrounded by pink and grey flowers. There were also, light pinks, a light gray with polka dots, and a dark gray with soft butterflies.

Ziva smiled when Tony reached her. "I take it you like it?" He asked.

She nodded. "I love it. It's adorable."

"There's pink, you hate pink." Tony was shocked by this.

"Well, it is not an overwhelming amount of pink and I actually really like the Minnie Mouse. Not to mention she likes it, too" She said placing a hand on her stomach. "She kicked me the moment I saw it. So, that means it's the one."

"Wow. Well, if you like it, I like it." Ziva smiled back at him and started scanning each product: a carseat, a stroller, a swing, and a Pack 'n Play. "Wait, do you like everything? We don't want to get something that has features we don't like."

Ziva sighed. "The car seat fits in the stroller. It has a sleeve that fits around it to keep her warm when it's cold, which will be good since she is due in the fall. The stroller has cup holders, a reclining seat and locks shut. The swing is a glider which is what I wanted and has a removable bouncy seat. The Pack 'n Play has a removable rocking seat, a changing table, a removable bassinet, and is designed to grow as she grows. I am pretty sure this is what I want." Tony's mouth dropped open at her rambling of facts. "What? I've done my homework. It is what I do when I don't have anything to do at work."

"Nothing, nothing at all. I think that's amazing. Now, there's a high chair here-"

"Well, we do not need one until she's a bit older."

"Okay then. What do you want to look at next? Changing table?"

"Well, I was reading online and saw that it's better to get a dresser and a changing pad so when she gets older we just take it off."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Ziva smiled and she continued through the door with a spring in her step. Tony loved seeing her so excited.

After registering for a dresser, a rocking chair, a baby monitor, and many other items, Tony and Ziva finally returned home. She plopped down on the couch with him beside her, his arms around her shoulders. He sighed "Well that was fun. Wasn't it?" He asked her.

Ziva laughed. "Yes, it was. I am glad that we have that out of the way."

"Yeah, so what's next?"

"Well, we need a nap." Ziva said patting her stomach.

"I think I may just join you and then I'll make you some lunch."

"Sounds good." She stood up and grabbed his hand to lead him into the bedroom.

-+-  
After they woke up from their nap Tony and Ziva were eating lunch at the table paging through a baby names book. "Hmm, how about Taryn?" He asked.

Ziva made a face. "That sounds like there is a 'tear in' something."

"Hey, I like it, it's cute." Tony said, pouting

"Okay, it is not too bad, but what about this one here." She pointed to a name.

"Tatiana? Do we look like a pair of Russian nobles to you?" Tony said in a fake Russian accent. Ziva laughed at him.

"Let's just move on to another letter." She turned some pages. "Ooh, I like Vivian."

"Vivian? Hmm, that's not bad."

"It means 'alive.' What do you think about that?"

Tony smiled. "Well, that makes sense. At one point we didn't even know if she would live. I do like that, but maybe more of a middle name. I know we haven't talked about middle names yet. Are we going to give her one?"

"Well, you have one, but you were born here and I guess that's a common thing. In Israel, Jewish people don't usually give middle names. But, I am an American now and she will be born American. So, I think we should keep the American tradition."

"Okay, then. That's what we'll do."

"I think her middle name meaning 'alive' would be perfect. Also, Jewish people like to coordinate meanings, so I think this is a good idea."

"I think so too. Isn't your doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"No, I think it is on Tuesday. She wants us to work on the birth plan."

"Well, maybe we should focus on that."

"Yeah, maybe we should."

"Wow, we have a lot to do."

"Well, let's get to it."

When Tony and Ziva get to work on something they easily lose track of time. It was not like working on a case when there was constant research and running around the office. This was their time. It was a time for bonding, planning, and excitement. These moments brought them closer together as a couple and they always treasured them. From now on, things could only now move forward.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this crumby chapter. This was written in a sicken haze of headaches and sore throats. I am feeling better so the next one will be better.

Note: I did not give the name of the baby store just to be safe. I'm a very cautious person when it comes to things like that.

FYI: I did research on Jewish naming traditions and even re-watched 8x07 "Broken Arrow" when Ziva shows McGee her USA passport. She had no middle name listed there. So based on this and other naming findings I decided to infer that this was the case for Ziva.


	26. Chapter 25 Part 2

**So this is just a small filler chapter I decided to add separately at the last minute. This is not the best chapter, just something to tide you over until the big baby shower scene. This scene was part of that chapter, but it was getting too big. I didn't want this to be a half chapter, but it's not long enough to be a full chapter. I just hope it satisfies you until the baby shower chapter.**

On Tuesday Tony and Ziva were at another doctor's appointment. After checking Ziva's progress and the baby's heartbeat they went to Dr. Jackson's office to go over their birth plan.

"So since everything is okay with you, and the baby is fine, I think this is a great time to go over your birth plan. Around thirty weeks is when most people do it, and since you're at thirty-one this is a great time to do it." Dr. Jackson said to Ziva. "Now, I am open to anything you request. I have been taking a more holistic approach lately and the hospital has been very accommodating, so don't hesitate. To begin with, I don't think you will need to be induced, but we will see how your next few appointments go. So, during labor you want music played?"

"Yes, but not out loud. On my iPod." Ziva told her.

"Okay, that's fine. And you want the lights dimmed, quiet, few exams, and Tony with you. All of those can be arranged. Tony, are you sure you can handle it?" She said jokingly to Tony.

He laughed. "Yeah, I think I will be able to handle it."

"Are you sure? Women in labor can get pretty snappy."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ziva grabbed Tony's hand. "I promised that he could be with me the whole time. Besides, I want him there." She said smiling.

"Okay then." Dr. Jackson replied. "Now, do you have your own exercise ball that you will bring?"

"Yes, I do. The instructor of my birthing class recommended it."

"I have had more women doing that lately and it seems to be affective. That will be for the early stages of labor, correct?"

"Yes, hopefully."

"The later stages of labor can be pretty uncomfortable, so you will probably not want it then anyway. Okay, now, I know you don't want continuous monitoring, but if anything happens; like if the baby is in distress, we will need to monitor you at all times."

"Yes, I understand."

"I see you don't want pain drugs, which is perfectly fine. But, if for an extended period of time your labor stops, I will do everything natural first, but we may need to give you Pitocin as a last resort. I'm confident we won't have to do that. Same thing if you would need a C-Section. Okay?"

"Yes. I hope we can try and steer clear of that."

"Of course, I just have to go over it with you anyway. Do you have any other requests?"

"Yes, can I not lay down much during delivery?"

"Sure, whatever makes you comfortable. Any other questions?" Both Tony and Ziva shook their heads. "Okay, then I will see you in two weeks. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Okay, thank you." Ziva said as she and Tony stood up and left her office, both feeling satisfied.

Two weeks after Ziva's appointment Abby called her down to the lab, claiming she had a problem. This was very uncharacteristic of Abby and Ziva was genuinely worried, she didn't even see her at first when she walked into the lab. "Abby?" She called cautiously.

"In here, Ziva." Abby nearly shouted from the back by her office. When Ziva entered she saw that on Abby's table were two different types of paper plates, napkins, and paper cups. She ran up and hugged her. "Thank God you're here. I couldn't decide." Abby said, grateful, but panicked.

"Decide on what?"

"What pattern for the baby shower. Come here." She dragged Ziva by the hand to the front of the table. "Okay, so I have this one and this one." She said pointing to each. One was covered in yellow butterflies with pink wings, the other a garden of purple whimsical flowers with yellow and pink accents. "I like them both, but I can't decide."

Ziva studied each of them for a minute. "Well, I like both, but since the color scheme is purple, yellow, and a bit of pink I think we should go with the flowers."

"That's what I thought, but butterflies go with flowers and flowers with butterflies. Ugh. My brain is made for patterns where everything eventually falls into place. This is not working."

"Okay, calm down. How about we do both and just intermix them."

Abby shrugged. "How come I didn't think of that? Ziva, you're a genius. Thank you. Now tell Tony that I will be at your apartment at 10 on Saturday to set up. Now, out. I have work to do." She said pushing Ziva out her door. "I'll see you later." She gave her one last hug and turned on heel back into the lab.

* * *

A/N: There you go, just a small filler. I decided to include the whole bit with the birth plan because I feel that in writing about pregnancy this part is often left out. Most people do create birth plans, but we never hear about them, hence this chapter. Thanks again for all the support! Next up: the baby shower! (don't worry it will be nice and long)


	27. Chapter 26 Part 1

**Here is the long awaited baby shower scene. I am splitting into two parts because it got so long. I am going to post the next part hopefully tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it!**

When Saturday came there was a big commotion at Tony and Ziva's apartment. Abby had arrived twenty minutes early to make sure she had enough time and to help pick out and approve Ziva's outfit; a purple top and jeans. She got busy decorating the whole apartment with purple, yellow, and pink. Tony noticed how frantic she was and walked up to her. "Uh, Abby do you need some help?"

Abby pushed him out of the way. "No! These decorations need to be perfect, but can you send Ziva out please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ziva!" Abby yelled when she entered the kitchen. "Can you do something for me?"

"Of course." Ziva replied.

"Okay, I need to go out to my car and get something. Can you layer the plates, cups, and napkins like we talked about?"

"Sure."

Abby returned a few minutes later carrying a large bin. "Uh, Abby. What is in there?" Ziva asked suspiciously.

Abby placed the bin on the floor. "Oh, don't worry. It is just some baby dolls." She pulled out one of the dolls, complete with clothes and a diaper. "It's for a game. It will be fun. Just you wait."

"Okay." Ziva responded, unsure.

"Now go back to your room and I will tell you when I'm done. Then you will see the wonderful piece of art that I have created."

"Okay. Don't make us wait too long." Ziva walked back down the hallway and into her and Tony's room.

Twenty minutes later Abby was filling up snack bowls on the counter after finishing the decorating. "Tony! Ziva! You can come out now!" She yelled and raced into the living room, wanting to see their immediate reactions.

When Tony and Ziva entered from the hallway both their mouths dropped. They were now in a paradise of purple, yellow, and pink. Streamers hung from every possible lamp post and corner, even in the door frames. A sign saying, 'it's a girl' in bright pink letters hang over the entryway to the kitchen where colored tablecloths hung over the countertops. In the dining room the table was draped with three small purple, yellow and pink tablecloths. In the middle was a princess castle made entirely of diapers held together by numbered ribbon and decorated with baby blocks and rattles, and even had little towers. On the coffee table was another diaper cake, this one three tiered and accented with pink flower ribbon, pearls, and big flowers, topped with a princess crown.

Everything was so bright and detailed neither of them knew what to say. Tony, finally able to find words, voiced his opinions first. "Wow, Abby. This is insane." He told her, his voice rising.

"Abby, it is so beautiful." Ziva said, blown away.

Abby squealed and started jumping up and down. "Yay! I'm so glad you like it."

"Hey, Abby, what do we owe you for all of this?" Tony asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Everyone in the office chipped in for the decorations, after I begged and gave a passionate speech." Abby said back to him. Tony was too scared to ask about it, so he gave her a smile instead. She checked her watch. "Oh, people are going to be here any minute. The pizza is going to be here at 12:30 so I think we will do a game before and one after then gift giving. Does that sound good? Oh! I have to make the punch."

"Punch?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Cherry Kool-Aid. Tony said you craved it a lot, that and pepperoni pizza, so I thought we would have foods that you craved."

"Oh, that's clever. Good thing I didn't crave anything disgusting."

Nearly five minutes later the first guests started arriving; mainly friends and neighbors from Tony's old apartment building. Everyone who walked in gave Ziva a hug, regardless of how well they knew her. As more neighbors came in, so did the gifts. There were very few small packages, but two large boxes. Ziva was at a loss as to what people really spent on her gifts. She was starting to get anxious, thinking it was all too much. She went to find Abby and saw her talking in the kitchen with one of her friends.

"Abby, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked quietly.

"I'll talk to your later." Abby said to her friend, then turned to Ziva. "Okay, what's up?"

"I am just noticing there a some big gifts out there and I know they are not cheap. It's too much."

"Nonsense. Look, everything is under control. Don't worry about it. You'll see when we open gifts. Abby grabbed onto Ziva's shoulders. "Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"Now take some deep breaths." Abby instructed, breathing along with her. "Good, now go sit down."

Ziva went back to Tony and sat next to him on the couch. Soon she struck up a conversation with one of Tony's old neighbors; a middle aged woman with a motherly tone in her voice. She told Ziva stories about her adventure through motherhood. All the blessings, hardships, and joys. Ziva enjoyed hearing these stories and they put her anxiety at ease. For once during this whole party she felt relaxed.

A half hour later everyone from Team Gibbs had arrived: McGee, Ducky, even Palmer and Breena. Everyone but Gibbs himself. Abby was looking around the living room frantically for him, but sighed when he wasn't there. She went to the front of the living room. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" She called. Everyone turned to her. "First of all thank you for coming to Tony and Ziva's baby shower and Ziva, thank you for letting me plan it. This is such a happy time and there's no better way to celebrate than with friends," she paused, looking at the door, "and family."

Almost as if on cue the door to the apartment opened and in walked Gibbs. "Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. Everyone looked at him coming through the door and proclaimed their joy, even those who didn't know him. He knelt down by Ziva, who was sitting near Abby, and kissed her temple. "As I was saying, there is no better way to celebrate such an occasion than with friends and family. So, let's get started with a game." She reached for the bin behind her. "Now, everyone is going to get into teams of two. Oh, and Ziva will not be participating because I want her to watch." This received a laugh from the crowd.

There was chatter among everyone as they picked their partners.

"What do you say, Jethro?" Ducky asked Gibbs.

"Sure, why not, Duck." He replied.

With Palmer and Breena together, and Ducky with Gibbs, Tony looked towards the last possible option.

"Well, I guess that means it's me and you, McGoo." Tony said playfully. McGee shrugged and mored towards Tony.

"Okay, now everyone needs to be either at a table, or on the floor." Abby instructed. Everyone got into position. "Now, each team is going to get a baby doll." She started handing them out, along with two blindfolds. "One person is going to undress the doll then redress it, then hand it to their partner who will do the same. The first team who finishes first, and correctly, wins. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, blindfolds on." Abby yelled. When everyone was ready she pulled out a stopwatch. "Ready, set, go!" She called from across the room.

Everyone frantically got busy to the task at hand. While some struggled with redressing the doll, others did not. Gibbs was one of the first ones done and handed the doll over to Ducky. "Jethro, how did you do that so fast?" Ducky asked, shocked.

"I've done this before, Duck." Gibbs told him. "Now get to work."

"Of course."

Tony and McGee, who sat right in front of Abby and Ziva, were trailing behind everyone else. McGee had the doll first and he was still having trouble. Tony expressed his frustration. "Come on, McGoo, hurry up."

McGee scoffed. "Well, you try doing this blindfolded."

"I will if you ever finish."

"Okay, I'm done. Here." He handed the doll to Tony, who was much faster, but not fast enough.

"Done! We're done!" Shouted Palmer.

"Hold on, Palmer. Let me check." Abby said as she walked over to him and Breena. All the doll's clothes were on properly. "And we have a winner! Congratulations, Jimmy and Breena." Abby motioned for Ziva to take their prize out of the bag beside her. She handed Abby their prize of a jar filled with M&Ms with a pink ribbon tied around the lid.

"Thank you." Said Breena taking the jar from Abby.

A few minutes later the pizza was delivered and everyone settled with their plates in the living room. Ziva sat in one of their living chairs situated at the front corner of the room, the gifts spread all around her. Tony sat next to her in one of the kitchen chairs and leaned against the armrest at her side. He saw her look of hesitation and took her hand. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked lovingly.

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand. "There are just so many gifts and I know they aren't cheap. I just feel like it's too much." She said, nearly breaking.

"Don't worry about it."

"That's what Abby said."

"Well, it's true. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me."

"Okay."

After everyone was done with their pizza, Abby once again stepped to the front of the living room. "Okay, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed your pizza and Kool-Aid. One reason we had these foods is because Ziva craved them throughout her pregnancy. Now, before we put out the desserts we are going to do another game." She called to one of her friends from the kitchen, who came out carrying several baby bottles. "Now, this game is one for the guys only, but don't worry, you don't all have to do it. These baby bottles are filled with beer and those of you who participate need to drink all of it from the bottle." Some of the guys' mouths dropped open. "Whoever finishes first wins a prize, and an easy buzz." Everyone laughed. "Now, I know I said that participation was voluntary, but there a two exceptions." Abby ran and grabbed McGee and Tony's hands.

"Abby no!" McGee griped.

"Oh come on McPartyPooper, it will be fun." Tony retorted.

The other guys who participated, mostly Abby's friends and Tony's old neighbors, all sat on the floor in a line. Abby handed each of them a bottle.

"Abby, mine's pink, no fair." Tony pouted.

"Oh, suck it up, DiNozzo." Abby snapped at him.

Once everyone had their bottle Abby stepped forward. "Ready, set...Go!" She exclaimed.

All the guys started to chug from the bottles. It was not successful. Nobody made a dent within the first thirty seconds.

"Why is this so difficult?" McGee asked rhetorically in frustration.

"Babies make this look so easy." Tony whined.

After a few more minutes of competition, and complaints from the participants, no one was even close to winning. Two of Tony's neighbors, one of Ziva's, and one of Abby's friends already gave up. Tony and McGee were the only ones left.

McGee slammed his bottle on the floor and stood up. "That's it, I'm done. My cheeks hurt." He groaned.

Tony, noticing McGee's forfeit, soon slammed his bottle down as well. "Yeah, I'm with McGoo on this one. Sorry, Abby." He said, defeated. Abby laughed and picked up their bottles from the floor. "But, this means I win, right?"

Abby laughed again. "You wish, Tony. Nobody wins because you all gave up. If anyone is a winner here it's all of us, because we got a good show." She smirked at him. He walked away purposefully hanging his head, which everyone laughed at. He sat next to Ziva and took her hand. "Okay, I think we have had our fair share of laughs for the day. How about some desert?" Abby announced. Everyone cheered and followed her into the kitchen like overexcited children.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. This chapter was in development for some time and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will include gifts and something special! Thanks again for all the reviews, likes, and support. It really keeps me going!

Note: I tried to post links to the diaper cakes so you guys could see them, but couldn't find a successful way to do it. So if any of you know how to insert a link from the internet and have it work please let me know.


	28. Chapter 26 Part 2

**Sorry this took so long to update! My birthday was last Sunday, I started school on Monday and now I'm sick. Also, I rewrote this chapter several times because I was so dissatisfied with the first part. Anyways, I will try not to have the next update take so long, but with school starting back up again I already have a paper due this week. I hope you guys like this chapter more.**

Abby then stepped up in the front of the room. "Okay, everyone! Ziva is going to open the gifts now, but before we begin I have something to explain." She turns to Ziva. "Ziva, I know you saw a lot of gifts here and were concerned. Now, this is because they are not from just one person. Everyone in this room contributed to these gifts in some way. Even those that are not here today contributed. Nearly everybody at NCIS, your loving family, friends, and neighbors collected money for you to have these gifts today. Both you and Tony have been through a lot together and there is no one more deserving than you. All of the smaller gifts you see are from people who individually got you something, so enjoy." Abby then sat down in her chair and grabbed a notepad and pen to write the gifts down.

Ziva decided to open some of the smaller gifts first from their neighbors and other friends first. She received several receiving blankets, bottles and a special bottle cleaner, pacifiers, some onesies, dresses, pajamas, socks, mittens, a hat with a big pink flower on it, and another with a bow. One of her neighbors got her a baby first aid kit along with a baby thermometer and nail clippers. Some of Abby's friends chipped in and got her a big box filled with diapers and wipes along with a diaper pail. One of Tony's old neighbors got her some swaddling blankets, one zipped around the baby, and another wrapped around the baby and closed with velcro. Another neighbor gifted a 5 piece layette set with 2 pairs of socks, pants with pink, purple, and blue flowers, and a purple onesie with a matching hat that said, 'pretty like mommy.'

One of her old neighbors got her some tank tops, and long sleeved shirts that would make life after the baby easier. Her landlady got her a baby wrap that stretches around her torso. She mentioned to Ziva that it is great for breastfeeding, around the house, lounging, and on the go.

When all the smaller gifts were opened Ziva reached towards the larger boxes. Before she could open it though, Abby had to make a declaration. "Okay, Ziva this one is from all your neighbors here and even some of Tony's old neighbors as well." Ziva smiled and went to work on the light pink paper. She gasped when she saw what was behind the wrapping.

"It's the swing, Tony!" She said turning to him, her voice raising. He smiled warmly at her. "Thank you so much everyone."

The next box was larger than the first and Abby again stated who it was from. "Okay, this one is from all your friends at NCIS, including the director."

Ziva slowly unwrapped it and gasped again with the same breathless expression. "The play yard. Oh my God, thank you!" She said aloud, getting small applause from everyone in the room. The only gifts left were ones from the team.

Abby handed Ziva three boxes all tied together with pink ribbon and a big fancy bow topping it off. Ziva grabbed the card and read it. "This one is from Ducky." She looked over to him and he raised his glass at her.

"Open the bottom one first, my dear." Ducky told her. She nodded in acknowledgement.

Ziva tore the paper off the box then slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a light pink Boppy decorated with a flower and a ladybug and came with a burping cloth. She took the boppy out of the box and held it up so people could see. "Thank you, Ducky." She said to him, smiling.

"That's not all yet, Ziva." Ducky retorted.

Ziva started to open the next box and was surprised when she saw what was in it. An electric breast pump designed by a company in England. It seemed to be top of the line. "Wow, Ducky. Thank you." She said, somewhat shocked.

"Now this next one kind of goes along with that." Ducky informed her.

Ziva unwrapped the last box only to find that it was two put together. One was a set of two bottles and pacifiers with a pink princess design with a royal carriage. The other a set of storage bottles for the breast pump, both by the same company She was nearly speechless when she saw all of Ducky's gifts in front of her. She managed to get a few words out, though. "Wow, Ducky. This is incredible. I can't thank you enough." She said, nearly crying.

"You are so very welcome, my dear. This company is directly from England and has been known for innovative designs. The bottles and pacifiers are a special royal baby design. Limited edition."

When she placed the gifts to the side she gave Tony the same look of uncertainty from earlier that day. He lovingly patted her hand and told her not to worry, again.

Next was Palmer and Breena's gift. They got her a bath tub that could be used in the sink and the tub. It was pink, green, and decorated with sea creatures They also got her some hygiene products that she would need after the baby was born for both herself, and the baby. She thanked them fondly.

Next up was McGee. He was so excited by the gift he even made Tony get closer to Ziva so he could see it. The object inside the box was small and wrapped in bubble wrap. Ziva slowly unwrapped it, cautiously. When the bubble wrap was gone all that was left was an odd shape object with a round base and a camera lens

Before she could say anything, McGee stood up and started talking. "Okay, now this is a small camera, but it has a wide range. It is mounted on the crib so you can see the baby while she sleeps. It adjusts easily, hence the odd shape, and it is connected to your phone so you can check in on her wherever you are through Wi-Fi, or your cellular network." He informed everyone in a chirpy voice.

"Nice job, McGoo. I can honestly say that this is pretty cool." Tony said with his involuntary exchange of humor.

"Thank you so much, McGee." Ziva said, truly touched by the gift.

When Ziva placed the gift aside, Abby was bouncing up in her seat. "Open mine next, open mine next, open mine next!" She pleaded.

"Okay, Abby I will open yours next." Ziva said, her impatience evident, but sarcastic. She reached down and picked up a black bag with a hot pink skull on it wrapped in too much ribbon and tissue paper she didn't even know how to open it.

"Sorry I went a little overboard with the wrapping." Abby admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I just don't even know where to begin." Ziva laughed. Eventually she was able to open the bag, but there was torn tissue paper and ribbon everywhere. She let the bag drop to her feet as she grasped what was inside. It was a diaper bag, but didn't look like one. It looked like a purse with a black and white circular pattern with two zippered pockets in front, and two open pockets on the side. The side pockets and adjustable strap were silver and the whole thing closed with a zipper and a clasp. "Is this a diaper bag. Abby?" She asked, amazed at how stylish it was.

"Yes, it is. I know, it doesn't even look like one right? Open it, open it!" Abby returned, overly excited.

"Okay." Ziva opened the bag and pulled out a hanger. On it was a fluffy tutu made of pink and black tulle. It also came with a pink and black bow headband. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, Abby." She said in disbelief.

"Wow, Abby that is one fluffy tutu!" Tony raved.

"I know, it's so adorable! Oh, and if she isn't wearing it in her baby pictures aunt Abby is going to be very upset." Abby told him, almost threatening.

"It's beautiful, Abby. Thank you." Ziva said with gratitude.

Abby slid a large box from the corner toward her. "Okay, this one is from everyone on Team Gibbs, including me, Ducky, and Palmer." She told her.

Ziva unwrapped the gift and gasped in surprise. "It's the stroller!" She proclaimed. "Wow, guys thank you so much." All of them returned her with smiles.

Ziva was too preoccupied with opening the gifts to notice that Gibbs and McGee had left the apartment. No one else seemed to notice except Tony. "Where's Gibbs and McGee?" He asked Ziva.

"I don't know." Ziva told him, looking around the room.

All of a sudden there was a small knock at the door. Abby jumped and ran to the door then turned to face everyone. "Okay, Ziva this next one is a special gift." She said, then opened the door.

The first thing Ziva saw was McGee's back, appearing to be backing something in. She stood up to get a better view and saw Gibbs at the opposite end. She wasn't able to see it until they brought it fully into the room and set it down in front of her.

It was a simple, but beautiful, white rocking chair with a plain, light pink pad on the seat.

Ziva gasped and was rendered speechless. Tony came to stand next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She started tearing up, but was able to get a few words out. "Gibbs, thank you." She was so quiet she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. He must have, because he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Ziver." He whispered in her ear.

"Did you make it, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Wow, that's great."

Abby rushed up to Gibbs and Tony and pushed them away. "Okay, we're behind schedule. Get this out of here, it's crowding up the room. Ziva, how about you go with them so you can tell them where you want it placed." She ordered them, urgently. Tony and Gibbs each grabbed a side of the rocking chair and took it down the hallway. Abby clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, then put on some music so Tony and Ziva wouldn't hear her. "Okay, everyone we're going to do something that is a special surprise for Tony and Ziva." She kept her voice quiet and held up a stack of large square cards. "These are Baby Love cards. They have different statements that you complete with your wishes for Baby Girl DiNozzo and they will read them later. It's just a little sentimental something that they can keep and pass on to her." She handed a card to everybody and they got to work.

Gibbs returned from the baby's room, Abby handed him a card. "How long do you think they will be in there?" She asked, whispering.

"I don't know. Tony has a gift for Ziva so there will definitely be time." Gibbs whispered back. Abby smiled and they sat down to start their cards.

Tony and Ziva were in the baby's room. Tony was maneuvering the rocking chair into the far left corner until it was to Ziva's liking. "Okay, that's good." She told him. He exhaled like he was out of breath then chuckled. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms went around his neck.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I actually am. I didn't think I would because I thought it was too much, but I'm having a great time."

"How are you feeling about the gifts?"

"I feel better now. I still think it's a bit much, though."

"Yeah, well, everyone is just showing how much they care about you." He paused. "Including me." Ziva looked up at him, confused. "Sit down."

Ziva sat down on the floor and Tony went to the closet and dragged out a large box covered in pink-patterned wrapping paper topped with a big purple bow.

"Tony, what is this?" Ziva asked, in wonder.

"This is my gift to you." Tony said sweetly as he sat across from her.

Ziva slowly opened the gift, laughing at Tony's bad wrapping. When the paper fell away from the box she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Tony, you got the carseat!" She said, her voice high.

"Of course I did." Tony replied with a smile. "She will need something to ride home in. Oh, and speaking of riding home." Tony pulled something out from behind his back. A small, pink Minnie Mouse style body suit. It had long black sleeves and came with a black Minnie ears hat with a pink bow in the middle. Ziva took the outfit from him, touched the had, and rolled the soft fabric between her fingers. "I was thinking she could wear this when we bring her home from the hospital."

Ziva looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love that idea." She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "How come you didn't give this to me in front of everyone?"

Tony sighed. "I wanted this to be a special moment with my girls." He put his hand on Ziva's stomach and leaned back in to kiss her. "Let's get back to the party." He stood and helped her up.

When Tony and Ziva returned to the living room Abby quickly raced to turn off the soft music that was playing. She also appeared to be hiding something behind her back. "Tony, Ziva! So nice of you to join us. Can you come to the center of the room please?" They looked at her, confused, but followed her instructions. "Now, everyone in this room loves you guys. To show that we mean it we made these Baby Love cards." She took them from behind her back. "They are from each one of us and express their true wishes for Baby GIrl DiNozzo. And one day, when she is old enough to understand, you can pass these on to her and when she reads them she will know how loved she really is." Abby handed Tony and Ziva the stack of cards wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"Thank you, Abby." Ziva smiled and gave her a hug.

"You are most certainly welcome." Abby whispered in her ear.

Once the baby shower ended, and everyone left and the cleanup began. Tony and Ziva insisted they help Abby and she reluctantly agreed. They finished cleaning up quickly and soon after Abby left, decorations in hand. This gave Tony and Ziva a chance to relax.

They practically collapsed on the couch, their arms around each other. Neither of them said anything, they just treasured the silence knowing soon that there wouldn't be any. However, a few minutes after they sat down they were interrupted by the doorbell.

Tony walked up and answered the door. The mail man stood before him with a large box on the floor. "Hi, I have a delivery for Tony DiNozzo Jr." He said.

Tony looked back at him, confused. "Uh, okay."

"Sign here, please." The man handed him a clipboard

"Okay. Is that it?"

"That's it. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

Tony then dragged the box into the apartment and Ziva stood up from the couch. "What is that?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He returned in disbelief. Ziva came over to him and knelt in front of the box.

"It has a New York return address. Give me your knife." She told him. Tony handed her his knife from his back pocket. Even though it was their friends with them today, he still carried his knife out of habit. He handed it to her and she got to work cutting the tape around the top of the box. He knelt down beside her.

When Ziva finished cutting the tape off she handed Tony's knife back to him. She slowly opened the box and pushed the flaps out of the way. After removing several layers of packing material she was finally able to see what was inside. "Tony." She said cautiously.

"What is it?" He whispered and leaned over the box and took out a plain white envelope. It held a card that said, 'it's a girl' in bold, pink letters. "Congratulations Junior and Ziva," he read aloud, "I am so happy for you two. When one person is right for another, it sometimes takes a long time for them to realize it. I'm glad you two finally came to your senses and realized your true feelings for each other. Bringing a new life into this world is one of the greatest feelings on earth and I know you two will be wonderful parents. I hope this small gift is enough to show my support for you and your decision to raise my granddaughter together. You belong together. I love you guys. Senior."

Ziva took out two small packages and opened them. Inside one of them was a small white and pink blanket with ruffles, a matching pillow, and a white fitted sheet. In the other was a dust ruffle with a soft white and pink lace pattern.

Tony pulled out another package which contained a crib bumper with the same pattern as the blanket. He saw Ziva take out a flat package and studied it carefully. "Hmm, minky sheet. What does that mean?" She said aloud. She opened the plastic wrapping and took it out. It had the same pattern as the other pieces and was another fitted sheet. The main difference in this one was the softness of it. Ziva rolled the fabric in her fingers a few times. "Tony, feel this." She ordered eagerly. He took the other side of the sheet and felt the incredible softness touch his hands.

"That's really soft." He stated.

"I know. I never thought a baby sheet could be so soft." She placed the blanket aside and reached into the box for something bigger. It was wrapped tightly in plastic with the shape fully visible. It was a mobile with a white handle, a pink shade, and had flowers and baby animals hanging from it in shades of white and light pink. Tony then opened the final package, a pink valence curtain for the lone window in the baby''s room.

Both of them were floored by the gifts Tony's dad had given them. They didn't know what else to do other than sit there and look at each other. "Did your dad know about the shower?" Ziva asked.

"I never told him, so I don't think he knew." Tony said.

"Do you think he could have called Gibbs?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe." She yawned.

"We've all had a long day. How about we go take a nap."

"Okay." She yawned again. "Oh, and Tony."

"What?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

He looked at her, confused at first, but then could see in that smile exactly what she meant.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. It sucks, I know, but thanks for the continued support. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please forgive me. I looked over it before I posted, but its late and I'm sick so I didn't feel like going over it again.

I know some of the gift choices may have been a little weird, like Ducky's for example. But I had him give her that because he is the real doctor out of the group and he is going to get something that is both medically the best, and because Ducky has the most money.

I would like all of you to know that I have decided on a name for the baby! I will only tell you that it starts with an 'A.' However, in a lot of other Tiva pregnancy fics I have read the baby's name also starts with 'A.' I assure you that I did not pick this name because of that. I picked this name because I love it.


End file.
